


Unpleasant SANSation

by Ravengorge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Axe is actually kinda sweet, Creepy Axe, Dark Axe, F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Perv Red, Red wants sum fuk, Yandere Blueberry, lazy sans, lol sans has no worries, reader is so done with this shit, still creepy tho, tsundere Blackberry, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravengorge/pseuds/Ravengorge
Summary: All you had wanted to do was explore the empty Undergrounds a few months after monsters emerged. And where had that gotten you? Kidnapped and locked in some psycho skeleton's basement.Luckily for you, you're "rescued" by other skeletons. Who all more or less look the same. Except you still can't go home, because you know about too much of something you're not suppose to know anything about.So now you're stuck in the Undergrounds with a creepy murderous looking Axe, a perverted Red who can't keep his hands to himself, a loud and obnoxious brat named Blackberry, a dog like Pup that won't control his instincts, and a carefree Sans.At least Blueberry is normal.... r-right?





	1. Trapped

Your eyes flickered towards the door, you body twitched and flinched at the slightest sounds that came from upstairs. Sans seems to have came back, and that meant having to endure his frightening presence and unwanted attention.

You squeezed your eyes shut tightly as you heard the telltale sound of a key turning against the old rusted metal lock. You wondered dimly at how old this building was to have such rusty locks and squeaky hinges, before focusing back on your original panic.

Trying to force you breathing at a normal pace, so as to not hyperventilate, you pressed yourself closer to the corner wall you had inhabited. Your long h/c hair stuck uncomfortably to your neck, having broken out into a sweat despite the damp and cold atmosphere of the basement.

Your hands reached up and covered your dainty ears as you heard the floorboards creak under Sans’ weight as he came down the stairs. You squirmed and resisted the urge to open your eyes as he came further down the stairs—towards you. He stopped at the bottom stair and then there was nothing but silence. Save for the involuntary whimper that escaped your own throat. Silently cursed and berated yourself for showing him any signs of you fear, you held your breath in an attempt to not do it again. But honestly, who were you kidding? The basement air was so thick with your fear, Sans could practically cut it with his most beloved axe.

You shuddered violently as you recalled that horrifying axe, stained and chipped from only god knows what. The handle had been worn down from Sans’ relentless grip on it, meaning it had been well used. You were most certain that you would meet your end at that dreadful axe when he finally tired of this sick and twisted game that he played with you.

Honestly, you can only blame yourself for ending up in this situation. You knew you weren't supposed to go into the unexplored Undergrounds. The police had even taped off the area when the monsters first emerged. But Town Ebbot was such a bumpkin town with only a handful of police officers, and you were a girl hungry for new exploration and adventure—well you most certainly got more than you asked for. It hadn't been difficult to even get into the Undergrounds.

What you hadn't been expecting though, was to find a monster still in the Undergrounds.

‘A _nd to think, he had seemed so harmless when I first met him._ ’ You thought to yourself bitterly.

And he had been harmless, big smile on his face, cracking jokes, and eager to talk to you and answer any questions you had about monsterkind and his home. He had been harmless, up until the moment you had tried to head back home. Then that lead to him offering to lead you to the entrance, but instead finding yourself in a situation out of a horror movie. God how you wished it were a horror movie, at least you would be alive and could go home after the curtains closed.

You had always been too trusting, but it had never gotten you into too much trouble in your life. Much less gotten you chained up in some basement by a skeletal freak who seemed to take enjoyment in your discomfort and fear—well, that is until now of course.

Speaking of that creep…where was he? Why couldn't you hear him any longer? Had he left already? Perhaps he had just been checking up on you? To make sure you hadn't somehow escaped. Yeah, fat chance of that happening.

Sitting stiffly against the wall, you dropped your hands from around your ears to listen closely to the still silence of the basement. You sat there for several moments, the only thing heard to your perked ears were the sounds of your own ragged breathing.

After hearing nothing but silence, you sagged heavily against the wall with a sigh of relief. You couldn't deal with that creature anymore today anyways.

Finally, having mustered up the courage, and having already reassured yourself that Sans had indeed left, you flicked open your eyes.

And then promptly started to scream.

 

******

 

“shh, shh, ‘s ok sweetheart. jus’ me.”

 

You quickly cut your screaming off, flinching into the wall shielding your face with your arms as Sans raised his clawed skeletal fingers to your face to touch you.

 

How? How did he get across the room without you hearing? Sans was a very heavy monster, you knew having already tried to fight your way past him to get to the door. That's why you had a chain around your ankle now. So, how could he have walked across the room and sat mere inches from you without you not hearing? And why? Why had he just sat there and watched you?

 

You were brought back from all the questions tumbling around in your head, when you felt his, oddly warm, fingers wrapped around your arm. He firmly pulled both arms away and held them tightly against the ground. Feeling hot tears spill down your cheeks, you squeezed your eyes shut in the vain hope of stopping them.

 

You felt, rather than heard, Sans sit back. That would've brought you relief, except Sans still had an almost painful grip on your wrist, and had promptly dragged you forward into him as he moved.

 

“ain't hurtin’ ya and you’re cryin’.” Sans said, annoyance clear in the tone he used. His fingers tightened around her wrists before you let out a soft squeak of pain.

 

At the sound of that, Sans immediately let go of your tiny wrists. But when you opened your eyes once more and attempted to scramble off his lap, Sans’ arms wrapped around you, trapping you.

 

“don't move.” Sans growled, and you froze in your fruitless struggle. This was new, Sans hadn't done anything like this before. In the weeks he's kept you down here he'd only spoken to you and occasionally reached out to smooth your hair or brush his fingers across your arm. Now while his little touches weren't wanted, you most certainly preferred them to this forceful embrace.

 

"shh, shhhh, see. youre bein such a good girl now." Sans cooed, as if he were praising a startled stray dog. He tugged you closer and you grimaced as you felt the sharp edges of the hole in his head, digging painfully into the top of your head as he nuzzled you.

 

"so good, so good, and all **mine**." His tone became possessive as he dug his skeletal fingers into his skin, breaking skin.

 

Pulling back away, his eyes landed hungrily on the droplets of blood welling up from where his fingers had been moments ago.

 

"heeheeheehee, whoops." He mumbled, not looking sorry one bit. Sans then dipped a finger in a drop of blood, dragging it across your arm to smear it, before popping the finger into his mouth. He actually leaned forward against you and fucking **_moaned_ **. Like the bastard was getting off on your blood or something.

 

Still trapped by his steel like grip on your wrists you opened your mouth.

 

"Please, please let me go. I won't tell anyone. Please, I promise. I have family, they're looking for me." Your words came rushing out like word vomit. You couldn't see Sans face, as he currently had the top of his head on your shoulder, however you did feel his fingers tightened threateningly around your wrists.

 

"why d'ya always talk about leavin?" He growled, actually fucking growled. Like a dog or something.

 

"ya hav'ta stay. can't lettem see ya, theyll take ya from me. fuckin vanilla will think he owns ya, cuz yer in _his_ timeline. and red, that horny bastard, will tryna fuck anythin in a skirt. and pup, he'll know, he'll _know_ what ya are t'us." Sans rambled on, about who you had no idea, but he finally leaned back to look you in the eyes. While you tried to hold eye contact with his… eyelight? But being the coward you were, you just dropped your gaze to the floor like you usually did.

 

"it's okay m'little treat. ya jus gotta stay **here. where it's safe**."

 

You shuddered violently, not feeling safe in the least. You were terrified of the large threatening skeleton and his crazy rambling. You just wanted to go home, but you had an unnerving feeling that you wouldn't be going home for a very very long time.


	2. Hopeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck, when I woke up this morning and checked my story  
> I expected, at most, 15 hits and maybe a comment if I was lucky  
> I'm glad you all really like this story thus far   
> I actually already have this chapter planned out so I quickly finished it up for all of you 💕  
> Thank you for all your helpful and kind comments

When you woke up, clinging tightly to a blanket in your small nest of blankets, you began silently chanting in your mind. Please don't let  _ him  _ be the one to have woken you. Your eyes popped open before you could lose that small dash of courage. Only to be pleasantly surprised at the sight of the empty basement before you. 

 

Then, what exactly had woken you? Your ears pricked up, picking up the faint sound of talking upstairs. Your hope rose as you stood up, the chain shifting across the ground as you did, and listened carefully. But just as quickly as that hope came it turned to confusion and disappointment. 

 

It sounded like Sans was… talking to himself? Then again, there was something slightly different about the second voice, a slightly lower tempo. Like whoever the speaker was, they were just too lazy to even talk properly. 

 

So quick question. Do you risk Sans killing you faster than planned over a voice that may or may not be his? 

 

Hell fucking yeah, you do. You're going to die anyways, might as well take any chance out. So, you sucked in as much air as your little lungs could hold before screaming with all your might. Honestly, you kind of surprised yourself with how loud you could scream. Ha, you actually jumped. 

 

You listened, frozen on your spot on the floor, to the deadly silence from upstairs. Your heart was pounding in your throat and your fingers were crossed so tightly you were surprised they didn't break off. 

 

' _ Please, please, pleeeeease.'  _

 

You silently chanted in your head, begging the universe to throw you a bone here. {Be careful what you wish for~} 

 

There were no sounds coming from upstairs or on the stairs, so imagine your terrified surprise at feeling a familiar pair of boned clawed fingers around your upper arm. You jerked, eyes widening at the sight of Sans behind you. The-there's just no way. H-he definitely wasn't there a minute ago and you've been watching the stairs like a hawk. 

 

What the hell?! 

 

Your mind was so foggy with fear and confusion that you almost didn't notice the blue sweat slipping down his forehead. Why did he look so worried. 

 

"suppose t'be sleepin little treat." He mumbled, smoothing down your hair, seemingly ignoring the way you were trembling in his hand. You're dead, you're soooo fucking dead. 

 

"umm…" Your head snapped away from Sans, eyes widening in shock at the sight of ANOTHER skeleton. 

 

' _ Oh god, there's more than one.'  _ You thought hysterically to yourself, eyes taking in the sight of the skeleton. He was dressed exactly like Sans, he just looked… cleaner. And a little more, well not innocent, but certainly saner than Sans. Not to mention that the gaping hole in his head was missing from this lookalike. 

 

"whatcha got there Axe ol' buddy?" This new skeleton strolled on forward like Sans wasn't the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. 

 

' _ They know each other? I mean they're both skeleton monsters so-- wait is that racist?'  _ You rolled your eyes at your own line of thought. Yes Y/n, you've been kidnapped by a freak bent on murder, but let's worry about offending his kind first. 

 

You were quite literally yanked out of your thoughts as Sans yanked you away, his teeth bared in a snarl at this newcomer. His arms tightened around you, pleasedon'tdothatyouneedtobreath, and sat there glaring at the skeleton. 

 

The skeleton stopped, hands up in the air in a clear message of 'I mean no harm.' 

 

"with all your late night activities, i've been worrying if you've been sleeping fine. but uh, seems like you've been kid _ napping _ a lot lately." 

 

The joke was so unexpected and uncalled for in this atmosphere, that you couldn't help but let out a small surprised huff of laughter.

 

Which turned out to be a mistake as you felt Sans' fingers twitched anxiously around your arms. Then he bared his teeth at this newcomer and actually snarled at him. You were actually impressed with how nonchalant the new skeleton reacted to this. 

 

He just jammed his hands into jacket pockets and rocked back on his heels. "so um Axe," Axe, what? Was that a nickname for the creep? "ya gotta lotta food upstairs…. dontcha?" You froze as the lookalike Sans glanced at you, before quickly looking away. 

 

"sh-she ain't t'fuckin eat!" Sans snapped, just as your brain locked into place. Eat…? Eat? Eat?!  **Eat?!**

 

Oh god, oh god, oh no, please please please no. Not only is he gonna chop you up, but he's going to  _ eat  _ you. You suddenly felt the urge to throw up the breakfast Sans had brought you this morning. 

 

"hey, h-hey, i said i wasn't gonna, little treat. i'd never hurt ya. never, never, never. just you, never." 

 

You had even realized you were crying until Sans spoke up. You jerked in his hold, a sob bursting out of your chest. "Let go! Get off, you freak! Get off!" You screamed, your voice wild and hysterical. Sans stiffened and you instantly regretted your words, but all he did was lock you firmly in place in his arms before glaring daggers at the skeleton who was watching with a passive, bored expression in his eyes. 

 

"look wha'ya did. fuckin upset her you bastard vanilla prick." 

 

"hey, if she ain't on the menu, whatcha got her locked up in Grillby's basement for?" The supposedly named Vanilla asked, his voice casual. But there was a curious undertone to his voice that scared you somewhat. Like you were just test subjects for him to poke and see what happened.

 

"cuz, she's mine, that's why." Sans spat, his finger coming up to gentle rub across your tear streaked cheeks. Although his touch was gentle, you still tried to flinch away. 

 

"pfff, you're acting like you're her soulmate or something. she's human and…" Vanilla's voice trailed off as his gaze was locked into Sans. He had noticed that slight shift in his expression. 

 

"holy shit." Vanilla actually stumbled back in shock. 

 

"she ain't!" Even you could hear the panic in Sans' voice. Soulmate? What on earth were they talking about? There's no way Sans actually… had feelings for her right? If so, he has a horrible way of going about it. Most people don't kidnap someone just because they find them attractive. 

 

"ya can't take her!" Sans voice was edging on hysterical. "we-we've soulbonded. she's mine. mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." He muttered on, his voice going softer and softer until he was mouthing the words. 

 

"she don't act like you're bonded." Vanilla said, lifting a… bonebrow? 

 

"she's human!" Sans spat "i-it jus takes some time s'all." 

 

Vanilla watched Sans carefully, his bonebrows frowed, before his face relaxed and he shrugged. He turned away, waving his hand dismissively. 

 

"welp, if your souls are bonded, nothing i can do 'bout it. i'll leave ya be  _ soul  _ long as ya keep your mate here. don't let her go roaming around." 

 

Wait, wait… what?! Your hopes of being rescued dashed as quickly as they had come. No, he could do this! 

 

"No, wait! Please don't leave me here with hi-" Your words were promptly cut off as Sans wrapped his giant hand around your mouth. 

 

You glanced up at said skeleton and immediately regretted it. He had a horrible grin stretching across his face, looking positively gleeful. "oh dontcha worry,  **she won't.** " 

 

*****

 

His Soul was absolutely pounding in his chest as he faked a casual and laid-back atmosphere around him. After all, both his and your safety relied on it. Axe was pretty unstable to say the least. There's no telling if he'd try to hurt you if Sans tried to take you away by force. 

 

So when he finally walked through the void, landing in the familiar house he called home, he visibly sagged. His hand ran across his skull, stress clear as he walked into the living room. Red and Blackberry were, unsurprisingly, fighting. Red had taken to just pushing against Blackberry's skull so the shorter skeleton couldn't reach him with his tiny arms. Sans cleared his throat and the two turned to face him. 

 

Red dropped his arm and there was a loud thud as Blackberry, who had been pushing with all his weight against said arm, fell to the ground. 

 

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO TRICKY TO THE GREAT AND MALICIOUS BLACKBERRY?! WHO SAID YOU-!" 

 

"fuck, ya remindin ma so much'ov boss right now. please kindly shut da fuck up." Red growled under his breath before turning to Sans. 

 

"so, was da creepy fuck hidin sum body parts r'what?" Red asked, as Blackberry seethed by his side at being ignored. 

 

"actually…" Sans paused, drawing out the word just watch the two squirm impatiently. He finally spoke back up when he saw the annoyed tinge in Blackberry's eyes grow. "he's not hiding a dead body, more so a living one." He watched as the two's eyelights widen in surprise. 

 

"fuck, i bet 50 G ona dead cave explora'" Red quietly cursed under his breath. Sans chuckled at the comment but just shrugged. 

 

"nonetheless, i need you both. Axe won't give her up so easily" Sans choose not to acknowledge the way Red's eyes lit up at the mention of a 'her.' 

 

"so you both are gonna help me bust her out." 


	3. Escape

When that Vanilla skeleton left all you were left with was a sinking feeling a dread and Sans clinging to you like a lifeline. He just kept mumbling nonsense while stroking your hair. 

 

"didn't need t'scream little treat. huh, did Vanilla scare ya or somethin? s'okay, he thinks we're soulbonded, he won't take ya away now." You turned your head as he spoke, not really wanting to look at him but feeling the need to nonetheless. 

 

"Wh-what's soulbonded…? Did you do s-something with my soul?" You suddenly felt very violated, you had heard about souls before coming to the mountain. Your little town had been shocked by not only the rediscovery of monsters, but also confirmation that souls were very much real. 

 

Sans chuckled, and despite your situation you felt yourself bristle at the condescending way he looked at you, as if he were about to explain something simple to a dumb child. 

 

"soulbonding, it's when two monsters connect their souls to one another." He said, a deep rumble filling his chest at just the thought of soulbonding with you. He's waited so long to find a mate for himself, but he'd never imagined he'd find his actually  _ soulmate _ . Someone's whose soul matches his own so perfectly it was like you were made for him. 

 

"usually happens when they're makin love. heard it feels fuckin amazin." You stiffened in his arms, your head snapping away so you wouldn't have to look at that godawful dreamy expression of his. He just chuckled and patted your head. 

 

"can't do it anytime soon little treat, wit enough intent, ya could kill me when our souls touch. gotta wait til' ya love me too." That was never going to happen. "hey, don't make that face. i'ma very  **_very_ ** patient skeleton." He leaned forward until his breath was on the back of his neck. "i know how to wait my prey out." You couldn't help but shutter. 

 

Thankfully, before Sans could say anything else, there was some kind of commotion upstairs. Sans snapped his head up, his bonebrows frowed and a snarl in place. 

 

"who the fuck-?" 

 

"hey, Axe ol' buddy. just me dropping off some more food. you got an extra mouth to feed after all." Sans visibly relaxed as the voice of Vanilla echoed down the stairs. You had to grind your teeth together in frustration as tears angry tears welled up in your eyes when you heard that worthless skeleton upstairs. At least he would get Sans away for you, if only for a moment. 

 

"i'll be right back little treat." Sans mumbled, pressing his teeth against the back of your head, in what you assumed was supposed to be a kiss. He then got to his feet, finally leaving you to crawl back to the relatively 'safety' of your little blanket pallet. 

 

You wrapped a blanket around yourself as Sans disappeared up the stairs. Not cold, but needing the comfort the warmth brought anyways. You watched the stairs, raising one hand to rub tiredly across your face, before bringing it through your hair with a weary sigh. How on earth would you be able to escape this living nightmare? 

 

Just as that thought crossed your mind, a rush of wind drifted past your cheek. Before you even had the chance to glance behind you, a sharp skeletal hand clapped itself firmly around your mouth. Your hands immediately reached up to try and jerk it off but it held firm. A barely audible muffled shriek was all that was heard from your desperate, but honestly stupid, call for help. 

 

"shit, j-jus' fuckin shudup for a min. m'here to save ya." 

 

***** 

 

Red probably could've have approached this differently. Obviously teleporting behind you and clamping your mouth shut was gonna give ya a scare, still it was the quickest and easiest way. And Red was way too worried about that psycho Axe to give you any chance to accidentally make the creep aware of his presence. 

 

"look here sugar, me and sum others gonna bust ya outta this freaks place. but i kinda don't feel like dyin today, so don't be callin your mate down until me and you are gone, m'kay?" 

 

He absentmindedly stroked your cheek with his thumb as he spoke. He's definitely fucked monsters hella sexier than you, but out of all the monsters he's been with he's never felt someone so soft. 

 

_'she's_ _definitely gonna be a good lay.'_ Red thought to himself with a smirk. He could already imagine you and him on his bed, you underneath him, wiggling and moaning, clawing at his back as he pounded i- 

 

Red was jerked out of his thoughts by the sounds of Sans and Axe moving across the floor upstairs. Fuck. Okay, he could fantasize later. Had to save the you first after all. 

 

"m'move my hand sugar, you ain't gonna scream right?" 

 

Red was pleased at the slow shake of your head. He carefully removed his hand and as soon you were free, you jerked away and whipped around to face him. He raised an bonebrow at the way your eyes widened, wondering if you liked what you saw. 

 

"God, there's another one." You gasped as you took in the sight of the edgy looking skeleton. While the other two seemed fond of blue, this one most certainly liked the color red. 

 

Red chuckled at your expression and grabbed hold of the chain attached to your ankle before jerking it. Your leg jerked forward and so did you. Letting out a hissed breath as your elbows collided with the stone floor, you were just thankful that hadn't been your skull. 

 

"yep sugar, ya've only met half us skelly bones. speakin of bones, yer really givin mine structure." Red purred, before sending a wink your way. He reached for your ankle, to which you firmly jerked away. 

 

Your face had whitened at his comment. No way you were going to let him touch you. Frankly, you didn't need another skeleton attaching himself to you. 

 

"What the fuck are-!?" 

 

His hand reached out once more, clasping firmly in your ankle and jerked it back towards him.

 

"look here sugar, ya met the classic fuck. he's upstairs right now riskin his neck to bust ya out. so keep yer damn voice down'r yer gonna get me and him killed." He mumbled, turning the lock around your ankle over in his hand. Suddenly, to your surprise, he just jammed one of his sharp needle point claws into the lock. His tongue was slightly stuck out in concentrate and what looked like red sweat was forming on his skull. 

 

Classic? Did he mean Vanilla? What the hell was with these skeletons and nicknames. You had heard Vanilla call Sans "Axe" multiple times. 

 

Before you could think further into it, the lock on your ankle clicked, and suddenly the heavy weight was removed. You looked, wide-eyed, at the irritated skin that had been rubbed raw for so long and felt tears of gratitude prick your eyes. You looked up at him to thank him, but before you could he spoke. 

 

"name's Red by the way sugar. jus in case ya needed somethin to scream when yer rewardin me later tonight." 

 

That gratitude instantly vanished as you felt rage and disgust bubbling up in your chest. "Just get me out of here you asshole." You spat, glaring daggers at him. 

 

Red had never been more turned on by such fiery eyes ever before in his life. 

 

Before either of them could say something, a crash from upstairs was heard and something hurled through the door, across the basement, and crashed into the wall. Only a few feet away from you. Both yours and Red's head had snapped over to the noise and you were greeted by the sight of Vanilla. 

 

"Blackberry blew our cover." Vanilla said nonchalantly, before standing and brushing the dust off his jacket. He glanced over at us, your jaw hinged open in shock. "might wanna leave now Red." 

 

"don't need ta tell me twice." Red mumbled, looking visibly frightened. He grabbed at your arm and pulled you close. You didn't even have a chance to open your mouth in protest before everything faded away and you were surrounded by murky darkness. You couldn't see, you couldn't feel, you couldn't breath. 

 

Then, just as suddenly The world seemed to shift again. You blinked, trying to get your bearings. You were on your back while there was something soft underneath you. A bed? Blinking your eyes again, you were finally able to focus on the blurry figure in front of your face and you realized something. 

 

You couldn't move, you were pinned down on a bed with Red laying on top of you. Shifting your arm out from under him, you placed your hand on his chest all the while glaring at him. 

 

"Get off." You growled through clenched teeth. 

 

He just smirked and leaned his skull towards you. You panicked as Red looked to be trying to kiss you. That didn't happen though, because at the moment a door slammed open and running feet were heard. 

 

"RED, I MUST KNOW WHERE BLACKBERRY IS! I MUST CHALLENGE HIM TO YET ANOTHER COOK-OFF! YOU, OF COURSE, SHALL BE THE JUDGE-" You flinched as an abnormally loud voice reached your ears. Suddenly Red was rolled off you, and boney fingers were dragging you off the bed. 

 

"OH STARS, YOU HAVE FOUND A HUMAN! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?" 

 

Grasping at the bed, you stood on shaky legs as you cast your eyes down onto a smaller skeleton with a cute little blue headband tied to his neck. Oh wow, skeleton number four has entered the arena and he seemed just as grabby as Red and Axe. 

 

"HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! IF I WERE HOME I WOULD BRING YOU TO ALPHYS, BUT SINCE I CAN NO LONGER DO THAT AND SINCE I AM SO COOL, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO BE MY FRIEND! COME HERE NEW HUMAN FRIEND!" This so-called Blueberry had then wrapped his arms around your midsection. Everything was happening so fast that you were beginning to feel dizzy. 

 

Vanilla had helped you escape. There was, probably, another one named Blackberry. Red, very forcefully, wanted you in bed. And now some little guy was hugging the breath out of you. 

 

You just wanted to go home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How often do you all think I should update? I want to give myself a time limit to push myself to work harder on the story


	4. SkelaBONED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweets 😘  
> I have decided to add a new chapter every Monday night  
> So look at for that

Your arms were up and out, having shoved the smaller skeleton away from you. Your skin was crawling where he had touched you. You felt as if another skeleton tried to touch you, you were going to scream.

 

Although to be fair, you already have screamed enough when Sans first kidnapped you. Hell of a lot of good that did you.

 

Eyes downcast to the smaller skeleton, who had fallen down when you shoved him away, you were surprised to see tears swimming in his starry eyes. Hesitantly, you took a half step towards him, not sure what to do.

 

"ugh, great. the baby's cryin again." You heard Red scoff behind you, having actually forgotten the pervy creep was in the room. You turned your head, glaring daggers at him only to find him laying down and turned with his back to you. "fuckin great, the lil'midget had t'come and ruin my fun." You heard him grumble.

 

In all honesty, you were actually grateful to the smaller skeleton for that. You turned around to see him hastily wiping at his face. Perhaps you had been a bit rash when shoving the little guy.

 

"Uh, h-hey." You said, kneeling down beside him. You raised your hand, leaving it hanging in the air for a few heartbeats, before hesitantly patting his shoulder.

 

"I'm uh, sorry I pushed you." God, you've never been in a more awkward and confusing moment in your life. Were you really supposed to apologise to some skeletons that has been making your life miserable?

 

But then again, it's not like this little guy has personally done you any harm. Well, yet at least. Perhaps you could give him the benefit of the doubt. At least until you can finally leave this hell hole. You couldn't wait to get home.

 

"I-I'd just rather you… didn't do that again, okay?"

 

The little, what was his name again?, Blueberry raised his head gazing at you with watery hopeful eyes. You felt your defenses soften a little at his innocent face.  

 

"THEN… COULD WE STILL BE FR-FRIENDS HUMAN?" He said, sniffling as he wiped away the remaining moisture around his eyes.

 

"I suppose…?"

 

His eyes immediately brightened and you were amazed at the star shapes in his eyes. Blueberry's fist pumped up in the air in a clear sign of excitement. You felt your lips tug up slightly at the corners as you watched him.

 

"COME ALONG HUMAN!" Blueberry seemed to be reaching for your hand but pulled back at the last second and just gestured for you to follow. You got up, your legs wobbling slightly from disuse, but you followed Blueberry out the door. Your eyes cast warily around an empty hallway before your shoulders sag in relief. No sign of any new skeletons. Thank fucking god.

 

"I WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU MY ROOM, WHICH IS ALSO BLACKBERRY'S ROOM! WE MUST SHARE ROOMS BECAUSE THERE IS NOT ENOUGH FOR US EACH TO HAVE OUR OWN." Okay, wow, he was a cute little guy but all this yelling was giving you a headache.

 

"Mhmm." You say through clenched teeth, your face turned into a grimace. Couldn't he lower his voice?

 

"IS THAT OKAY HUMAN?" Blueberry asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone. You cast your eyes over to him to see him fiddling nervously with his blue bandana.

 

Your eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Is what okay?"

 

"THAT YOU MIGHT SHARE A ROOM WITH TWO OF US? I COULD ASK BLACKBERRY TO MOVE IN WITH RED, SINCE PUP NEVER SLEEPS INSIDE. BUT," His cheeks puff up into a cute pouting face. "I MIGHT HAVE TO GIVE UP MAKING FRIENDSHIP TACOS FOR A WHILE TO GET HIM TO AGREE." His eyes suddenly lit up again. "AND THEN YOU AND I CAN BE ROOMIES! IT'D BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER EVERY NIGHT."

 

"Uhh, Blueberry I'm not... staying." You hesitated as you spoke, watching the small skeleton with a wary eye. After all, last time you said you were leaving this hell hole you woke up in a basement straight out of a horror movie.

 

"I-I have people uh waiting for me at home." You felt a small prick of guilt as you watched Blueberry's face drop. It felt like you were kicking a puppy.

 

"Oh, I suppose that is true." He mumbled, catching you by surprise. So Blueberry _could_ talk at a normal volume. "NEVERTHELESS HUMAN!" His sudden change in tone and volume made you jump. "WHILE YOU ARE HERE, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SA- BLUEBERRY SHALL SHOW YOU AROUND MY TEMPORARY HOME!" His hand suddenly reached out and you took a step back, but he made no move to grab hold of you.

 

Blueberry just stood there with his hand patiently out, waiting for you to grab a hold. Or not, if you were still uncomfortable.

 

' _How refreshing.'_ You thought, touched at Blueberry's gesture. You decided then and there, you'd be good friends with Blueberry. Even if you wouldn't see him again after today.

 

So you reached out and firmly grabbed a hold of his hand. You shuddered slightly at the feel bone, it reminding you of Sans'. But as soon as you gazed at Blueberry's eyes, practically glowing with joy, you felt you made a good choice here.

 

Then Blueberry began tugging you across the hall into different rooms of the house. He moved fast for such a little fellow, you almost tripped multiple times trying to keep up. Blueberry showed you his bedroom first. The first thing you noticed was a line of tape across the room.

 

On one side it was a complete mess, papers with drawings and crayons were scattered everywhere. Along with piles of stuffed animals, you were pretty sure under one of those piles was a bed. Also, everything was blue on that side. A clear indicator that that was Blueberry's side. The other side was cleaned spotless. The bed had one pillow and the covers were pulled tightly down and tucked under the bed. Perhaps this Blackberry fellow was a really stern and neat skeleton.

 

You hadn't even had a chance to open your mouth when Blueberry was jerking you back along towards a flight of stairs. You had to put all your energy into not twisting your ankle, falling, and breaking your neck as the two of you flew down the stairs.

 

"AND THAT'S THE KITCHEN OVER THERE! PERHAPS I COULD MAKE FRIENDSHIP TOCAS BEFORE YOU LEAVE HUMAN! OH, AND THIS IS THE LIVING ROOM, AND THAT'S PUP, AND THAT'S MY FAVORITE PLANT, AND OH GOSH RED STILL HASN'T PICKED UP HIS SOCK!"  

 

Blueberry kept rattling on, but his voice faded away as your eyes locked on the supposed 'Pup.' Another. Fucking. Skeleton. Your hand reached up to pinch at the bridge of your nose. God, you were so done with the Undergrounds. You lifted an eye open to check out the new skeleton.

 

They all looked rather similar, again you wondered if that was racist to think so, but none that you've met so far had dog ears… or a tail! Wait, was this just their pet then?

 

As soon as that thought flickered through your kind Pup, who had been curled up on the couch, eyes snapped open. You watched him with a wary eye, dimly aware that Blueberry was still going on about socks.

 

"mm..mmm...maa-maatte. mate." His words came out gruff and whispered and your eyes widened. So, not a pet… you think. Just as the doglike skeleton shifted to stand, your head whipped around towards the door--oh, there was a door there--as commotion started coming from outside of it.

 

The door swung open, letting snow drift in, before Vanilla's back shifted into view.

"for someone who's always starving, he sure weights a skele _ton_." He grunted, seemingly dragging something along with him. You tried to peek over his shoulder, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. As soon as the face of Sans came into view you let out a small scream, backing away and dragging Blueberry with you as you were still clinging to his hand.

 

"Why the hell did you bring him here?!" You burst out as Blueberry looks between you two with confusion flickering in his gaze.

 

"HUMAN-?"

 

"maa-ate-!"

 

Blueberry's words were cut off as Pup spoke once more standing up on his… feet? Paws? Whatever.

 

There was a moment of silence as everyone glanced at Pup. You, however, were quickly pulled out of your staring contest when you felt a sharp yank on your hair. A skeleton, as short as Blueberry but seemingly as edgy as Red, was standing on the arm of the couch yanking painfully on your hair.

 

"YES PUP, IT SEEMS THIS GIRL WAS AXE'S MATE. NOW, SERVANT, I DEMAND YOU TELL THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACKBERRY YOUR REASONING FOR COMING UNDERGROUND." The other short skeleton yelled, his voice as loud as Blueberry's.

 

Eyes watering with tears, you grip at the base of your hair to try and lessen the pain. "Let go." You hissed through clenched teeth.

 

"YES BLACKBERRY LET GO, YOU ARE HURTING HER! HUMANS LEAK WATER IN THEIR EYES WHEN THEY ARE HURTING!" Blueberry's words did nothing to lessen the pain in your scalp.

 

"yah, if anyone's gonna be pullin sugar's hair, s'gonna be me." Aaaand there's Red. Great.

 

"ma-te. no hurt her." Pup growled from across the couch, you peeked over and saw his tail bushed up and fangs exposed as he crouched on all fours. That only seemed to encourage Blackberry to jerk harder, craning your neck down to him.

 

"heya blackberry." Came Vanilla's lazy voice, barely audible over the commotion. "let the kid go."

 

And just like that you were released. You jerked upwards and back, your back hitting a wall. You reached a hand up and rubbed at your aching scalp before shooting a glare at Blackberry, who was now standing on the ground with his arms crossed and a stubborn look in his eyes.

 

"get axe here into our room, i need to talk to the others about her." Vanilla said looking directly at you.

 

Blackberry scoffed and moved to out his hands under San's arms. Or was it Axe? Why did they call him Axe if his name was Sans?

 

"WHAT IS THERE TO DISCUSS ABOUT _HER_?" Blackberry said snottily.

 

"welp, for one, she's all of ours soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axe: "lil treat" 
> 
> Sans: "kid" 
> 
> Red: "sugar" 
> 
> Blueberry: "HUMAN" 
> 
> Pup: "mate" 
> 
> Blackberry: "SERVANT" 
> 
>  
> 
> Y/n: ".... I have a fucking name you know?"


	5. Can't leave

Sans rocked back on his heels, slightly amused at the look of shock cast across the room. Also slightly bitter that he had to tell them, but they would've found out eventually. Best to let them think he doesn't care. 

 

"Soulmate?" You said, voice timid and confused. "Sans- Axe- whatever the fuck you call him-" 

 

"HUMAN, LANGUAGE!" Blueberry said, the shock leaving his eyes to gently scold you.

 

"Yes, sorry Blueberry." Sans couldn't help but notice the fact you and Blueberry were holding hands. Of course you'd feel comfortable around the small cutsey looking one, not much of a threat that one. Sans wasn't worried. 

 

Not 

 

One 

 

Bit 

 

"But… that one" You harshly jabbed a finger at Axe. "Called me his Soulmate, do you monsters really believe in that sort of stuff? Enough to kidnap someone?" You were looking around like they were all crazy. 

 

To be fair, they probably were. 

 

"calm down kiddo, just sit down and i'll explain it as best as i can." 

 

***** 

 

Like hell you were going to sit by any of those skeletons. The only one who didn't seem too scary was Blueberry, and you were half convinced he was actually a child. So you slid down the wall, plopping down on the ground where you stood, kind of dragging Blueberry along with you. 

 

"Explain." You said, self-consciously wrapping one of your arms around yourself to grip your other arm. You choose to ignore the fact that the lead skeleton kept glancing over at both Blueberry and your's interlocked hands. Blueberry seemed to be the only safe one around you, as if you'd let go of the first lifeline you've seen in months. 

 

"we're all technically named sans. everyone but me goes by a nickname. avoids confusion." Vani- er Sans said, plopping down on the end of the couch that was closest to you. 

 

Your fingers clutched tightly onto your arm, angrily grinding your teeth. You had been asking him to explain this 'Soulmate' junk, not the whole nickname thing. 

 

"I meant, explain-" 

 

"yea, the soulmate thing. i'll get there,  _ soul  _ long as you're patient kid. hey, don't glare at me, just trying to lighten the at _ mate _ sphere." 

 

You heard Blueberry let out a soft groan of annoyance beside you. You squeezed his hand slightly, silently agreeing with him. This was no time for punning around. 

 

With no response from you, Sans cleared his throat and leaned back into the couch. 

 

"so soulmates are pretty much someone connected to your soul in every single way. souls are like very complex puzzle pieces. for some monsters, they just try and find someone who fits their soul enough to do a soulbond, which" You had open your mouth to comment on that Soulbond word but Sans' words cut right through your. "i will get into. one thing at a time." 

 

"she looks like she could take two things at once." You hear Red crudely snicker from across the room. Feeling your skin crawl with disgust, you tried your best to not look over at said skeleton. 

 

"moving on, soulmates are puzzle pieces that fit every characteristic, every bump, every edge of another's soul. they're very rare and very far between. some spend their whole lives looking for their soulmates and never find em." 

 

"Wait, wait a second." You said, reaching up to pinch the bridge of your nose. You have heard about Souls when the monsters popped up, even knew they could draw out humans souls for them to look at. It was supposed to be something very private and most times uncomfortable. "What made Sa-Axe think I was his? And how does that make me yours and all of theirs? Can someone be more than one monsters soulmate?" 

 

"well technically yes and no." Sans mumbled, looking slightly lost in thought. "we've theorized that while their could be a chance that one human and or monster could connect so perfectly to two other monsters for it to happen but the chances of it actually happening would be astronomical. in theory it's possible, but realistically it's improbable." This lazy looking guy actually sounded pretty smart for a second there. 

 

"as for how axe, and pup too, knew. while it would most likely happen at seeing the soul, it would take a lot of  _ soul searching _ to do that. monsters, just like humans, evolved from a lesser and more primal form of ourselves. back long ago, we relied fully on our instincts to find a perfect mate. both of those two rely more on their instincts than any of us other monsters." Sans glanced over at you with a half smile, shrugging his shoulders. "so there ya have it." 

 

"Still doesn't explain why you think I'm your Soulmate, or Blueberry's, or  _ his _ ." Jabbing a finger at Red, you sent a Sans a questioning look. Sans just looked away and shrugged again. Seemingly ignoring your question, Sans began picking at his finger bones, which seemed to be duller than both Axe's and Red's. 

 

"OH, THAT IS BECAUSE WE ARE ALL THE SAME SKELETON." Blueberry chimed in loudly, causing you to snap your head over to look at the little guy. 

 

"fer fucks sake midget." You heard Red mumble. 

 

"probably not a good idea there bud-" Sans was cut off by you this time. You wanted answers. 

 

"What do ya mean? Like you're brothers or something?" Blueberry shook his head jerkily side to side, while Red let out a bark of laughter at the question. 

 

"NOPE! WE ARE THE SAME SANS, BUT FROM DIFFERENT WORLDS- EER TIMELINES I THINK THEY ARE CALLED. SANS ACCIDENTLY DRAGGED US INTO HIS-" 

 

"fuckin vanilla idiot." 

 

"-AND WE ARE STAYING HERE UNTIL WE CAN BE SENT BACK." 

 

"Oh." Was all you said. You gently retreated your hand from Blueberry's hold as you wrapped your arms around your knees. Okay, so these skeletons were clearly insane. Maybe being locked Underground for so long had scrambled their brains. You looked over at Sans with a wary glint in your eyes. 

 

"I'd like to go home now." You were so tired, so so tired. You couldn't wait to fall into your comfy bed, after calling up your friends and family to let them know you weren't dead, and sleeping for 30 hours. 

 

Having been watching Sans expressions very careful, mostly out of curiosity on how a skeleton could change his facial features, you immediately noticed the slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "heh, about that kid," He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as the skeleton named Pup scooted across the couch towards Sans. 

 

"mate stay." Pup said, his voice a deep  grunted growl. 

 

"kinda got no choice." You heard Sans mutter as you quickly jumped to your feet. You had startled Blueberry, who let out a small squeak of surprise. 

 

"I'm not staying here." Your voice was squeaky, high-pitched, and full of panic. Did you seriously get rescued just to get kidnapped again? You should have darted for the door as soon as you had the chance. Which is exactly what you were doing now. 

 

You darted towards the door, hand immediately going to the doorknob. You quickly turned it and began opening the door….

 

And then it shut. 

 

Confused, you tried again but it just slammed shut again. You tried once more but you couldn't even get the doorknob to turn now. "Shit." You hiss under your breath. 

 

You turn around, back against the door. Red was standing just a foot away from you, one of his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree with an unearthly red. Now you know why he's called Red. 

 

"look sugar," Red took a step closer pinning you in, and placed a hand on the wall near your head. "yer our soulmate i guess. s'that makes ya' **_my_ ** soulmate. means i getta have ya-" 

 

"no it doesn't." Sans chimed in thankfully. Red snapped his head over to said skeleton and bared his teeth. You heard Pup croaking out the word 'mate' again, but you were too focused on the fact Red looked like he was about to murder somebody to pay him any mind.

 

" **shut the fuck up vanilla.** " Red was standing close enough for you to feel the anger rolling off him. 

 

"ya'think cuz ya fucked up and got us stuck in yer pansy-ass timeline, that yer the boss?" Red had turned his back to you to look fully at Sans. "only boss i got is stuck in  _ my  _ fuckin timeline without me." He snapped, fist clenched at his sides. 

 

Taking this opportunity, you dart from the door over to Blueberry, who had been watching the whole scene with wide worried eyes. He looked like he didn't know exactly what was going on or how to handle it.

 

"Let's go Human, while he is um- distracted!" Blueberry whispered, his voice surprisingly low. You jerk your head in a quick nod as Blueberry rushed you back towards his room. 

 

There seemed to be a lot of tension between Red and Sans, and you did  _ not  _ want to get in-between that mess. Wait- why were you thinking about that? You're literally not allowed to leave and go home and you're worrying about some family drama? 

 

Priorities Y/n, priorities. 

 

"Blueberry, I want to leave." You mumble, standing awkwardly in the middle of the messy half of his room. 

 

"THAT IS TOO BAD SERVANT!" You warily peeked at the other side of the room to see Blackberry laying on, what you assumed was, his bed. His ankles were crossed over one another and he was reading a book. 

 

_ 'Torture Methods Throughout History'  _

 

What a lovely sounding book. 

 

Blackberry folded the page he was on before shutting the book rather harshly. Geez, someone doesn't care properly for his books. He then sat up, straight as a board on his bed, before turning a sneering eye towards you. 

 

"AXE KIDNAPPED YOU, AND I ASSUME LOUDMOUTH OVER HERE HAS TOLD YOU ABOUT US BRING FROM DIFFERENT TIMELINES. NO DOUBT YOU WILL GO TO THE POLICE AS SOON AS YOU ARE RELEASED. CONSIDERING YOU HUMANS HAVE EXPERIMENTED ON YOUR OWN KIND, THERE IS NO DOUBT YOU WOULD HAVE NO QUALMS DOING SO TO MONSTERS FROM 'DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS' SO TO SPEAK." Blackberry sneered, although you couldn't really defend your kind there. It had taken three months of protest and signing petitions to keep police from locking a few monsters up and poking and prodding at them. 

 

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Even you could hear the desperation in your voice. You just wanted to go home and forget about all of this. 

 

"AS IF WE WOULD TRUST THAT." Blackberry huffed, standing up and puffing out his chest. "HUMANS ARE NOTORIOUS LIARS AFTER ALL." He taunted, strolling across the room. Blackberry refused to look up at you to meet your eyes, he seemed to hate the fact that you towered over him, so he picked at his claws in seemingly disinterest. 

 

"ALSO HUMAN, DO NOT BOTHERING TRYING TO SEDUCE ME. I HARDLY BELIEVE THAT NONSENSE ABOUT  _ YOU  _ BEING ANY OF OURS' SOULMATE. THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACKBERRY WOULD NEVER STOOP SO LOW AS TO HAVE A HUMAN FOR A SOULMATE. THE BEST YOU COULD EVER BE TO ME IS A SERVANT." He looked so smug as he glanced over at you, as if he expected you to start begging him to take you as a servant. 

 

"Don't worry there little brat, I have no intention of doing either." Your hand reached up to your still throbbing scalp as you ignored the disbelief in Blackberry's eyes. "After all, you're the asshole that tried to rip my hair out." 

 

Scowling, Blackberry looked down at his hands as he rubbed his finger bones together, still imagining the feel of you hair in his hands. "...Was just curious…" He muttered so low you couldn't catch it. 

 

"What?" 

 

"NO-NOTHING YOU INSUFFERABLE SERVANT!" Blackberry's head snapped up, a light black blush dusted across his cheeks. He jerked up off his bed and stormed towards the door. 

 

"I WILL NOT BE SLEEPING WITH THIS PEASANT IN THE ROOM." Blackberry announced, as you rolled your eyes at his display. "DO NOT ALLOW HER TO TOUCH ANY OF MY STUFF." His eyes peeked over towards the human, expecting you to be disappointed at his leaving. 

 

But you looked relieved. 

 

With an angry huff, Blackberry walked out and slammed the door to his and Blueberry's room. As if he cared if you wanted him to stay or not! 


	6. *Announcement*

Hello my sweets, Raven here to tell you that I've made a POV/Request thingy for this story

The first chapter is Axe's POV when first meeting reader

Check it out if you're interested 

 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466296/chapters/46335424


	7. Mental breakdown

Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, you glanced over at the door that Blackberry had slammed shut in a huff. What was his problem? You had done nothing wrong to him. He had been the one to try and descalp you. The little twerp.

 

You glanced sideways at Blueberry, wondering if he was upset that you drove away his roommate. But the little guy was flopped on the floor coloring in a picture from a picture book.

 

Stifling a laugh, you perched beside him and watched with an amused smile. You were pretty sure cats didn't come in shades of purple. Though you didn't make a comment on it, you didn't want to hurt his feelings.

 

You sat there for a moment, enjoying the peaceful silence. The only sound was Blueberry's crayon scribbling furiously on the paper. It was peaceful.

 

So, of course you had to ruin it.

 

"God," You mumbled, rubbing a hand harshly across your face. "I want to go home." Voice cracking, as everything seemed to hit you at once in that small peaceful moment. Blueberry put his crayon down, a look of concern in his eyes. Self-consciously, you wrapped your arms around your knees and pulled them tight against yourself.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

 

"IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN." Blueberry said, glancing away. His hand reached out and picked up a paper beside your foot. On it, was a childish doodle of a short skeleton draped in blue standing next to a taller one in orange.

 

"I-I DO AS WELL."

 

Your heart ached at the loneliness in his voice, which had echoed in your own. You've been doing good so far pushing your feelings away, because you haven't had a moment of peace. Now that you were--relatively--safe, you felt all your emotions bubble up and burst out.

 

You weren't even sure if you could completely trust this Blueberry guy, but nevertheless you leaned towards him and rested your head on his shoulder as you began sobbing. Your arms reached out and clung to him as if he were your lifeline, and his own carefully wrapped around you. Blueberry kept his arms loose around you, something you appreciated. If you wanted to move away, you know you could.

 

But you stayed there, embarrassingly crying all over a monster you just met that day.

 

You cried for so long, you didn't even notice you had fallen asleep until you woke up tangled up around Blueberry.

 

*****

 

God, your head hurt horribly. You pressed a finger against the skin around your eyes and grimaced. Your face was probably as puffed up as a marshmallow. Of course, you had cried a lot when S- Axe had taken you, but it was nothing like that full on bawling you had done last night.

 

You were mortified.

 

Speaking of mortifying things.

 

Grimacing in embarrassment, you gently untangled your legs out from under Blueberry's. You then carefully slid your arm out, pausing when he twitched suddenly in his sleep.

 

Finally freed, you sat back away from the little skeleton. "Ugh." You groaned, shifting your shoulders and craning your neck to pop it. The position you had fallen asleep in left you all stiff.

 

As soon as your neck crack, Blueberry jerked awake. His upper half shot up off the ground and his eyes flickered open. Blueberry gazed up at you, you froze with the back of your hand up against your jaw, just about to crack your fingers.

 

"You alright there bud?" You said, awkwardly averting your gaze. You were so fucking embarrassed. While your eyes were off of him you missed the way he flinched when you popped your knuckles.

 

"FINE HU-HUMAN, I-I'M FINE." Your gaze flicked back over to him as you caught his stuttering. He was glancing away, a deep blue blush spread from cheekbone to cheekbone.

 

' _Geez, he must be embarrassed about what happened last night too. Poor guy_.' You thought to yourself sympathetically. Also somewhat relieved you weren't the only one feeling that way. "Um, maybe since I'll be staying here," Since you didn't really have a choice "you could make me those 'friendship tacos' you were talking about yesterday."

 

Blueberry's head snapped back over to you, his eyes lighting up again. Ohmygosh, he really did have stars in his eyes. Before he could dart off, as he was looking like he was going to do, to reach out a hand and gently tug on his sleeve to stop him.

 

"Ah, wait. Before you go, can I ask a question?" You inquired. Your curious gaze softened into a smile as Blueberry eagerly bobbed his head up and down.

 

"Sans didn't really answer one of my questions the other day. Do you know what Soulbonding is?" It had sounded kind of important. Plus Axe had said if he tried to do it to her she could have killed him. Sounded like useful information.

 

"AH!" You were kicked out of your thoughts as Blueberry jolted back and covered his face with his hands. "TH-THAT IS SOMETHING UM- WELL IT'S- YOU CAN- UM. WHEN TWO MONSTERS LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH-" A blush of your own settled across your cheeks. It sounded like you were about to have a sex talk.

 

"I COULD UH, SH-SHOW YOU." Blueberry said, suddenly grasping at one of your hands. Whoa, wait. If this little guy was going to show you, maybe it wasn't something as private and intimate as sex. But it had the word soul in it, doesn't it have to do with your soul? Isn't showing your soul something very personal?

 

Chewing on your lip in thought, you glanced up at Blueberry who was looking at you expectantly. "I'd rather you just tell me."

 

Blueberry's face fell and there was a long stretch of awkward silence.

 

Only to be broken by a loud haughty laughter.

 

Your head snapped over to your left to see Blackberry sitting up, straight as a board, on his bed. He had a small skeletal hand across his face as he howled with amusement. What was he finding so funny?

 

"T-TO THINK I WA-WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU BLUE!" Blackberry gasped between breaths. "BUT, MY WORRIES WERE FOR NOT! SHE JUST REJECTED YOU, SO YOU ARE OUT OF MY WAY."

 

What, rejected? Huh? What on earth was Blackberry talking about?

 

Blackberry eyes flickered towards you, the suddenness of it causing you to jump, and his cheeks turned a darkened black. "DO NOT MISINTERPRET ME SERVANT! I AM ONLY PURSUING YOU ALONG WITH THE OTHERS BECAUSE I DO NOT LIKE TO LOSE." He threw his nose- er nose hole, up in the air with a snobby look on his face.

 

"ONCE THIS GAME IS OVER, I SHALL TOSS YOU TO THE SIDE." Wow, what a charmer.

 

Since last night's silent treatment seemed to work so well on the snobby skeleton, you decided to continue with it. Turning over to face Blueberry, you looked at him with confusion in your eyes.

 

"HEY, DO NOT IGNOR-"

 

"So, what is Soulbonding Blueberry?" You asked, cutting Blackberry off. You heard a surprised huff of breath from his side, but ignored it.

 

Tapping his fingertips together, Blueberry seemed to be trying to disappear into his bandana. You gently pried one of his hands away and held it in your own.

 

"Please tell me, I won't get mad at you for asking to show me." That was half true. You would have to wait and see what he would say about it.

 

"I JUST THOUGHT THE OTHERS WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE IF I DID IT!" Blueberry blurted, tears swimming in his eye sockets.

 

"ONCE TWO MONSTERS TOUCH THEIR SOULS TOGETHER, THEY CLAIM EACH OTHER AS MATES UNTIL THEIR DEATHS. IF WE SOULBONDED, AXE WOULD NOT TRY TO TAKE YOU AWAY." He blabbered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I AM SORRY I TRIED TO TRICK YOU!"

 

"Oh Blueberry." You sigh, patting your hand on his. He sniffed, wiping his other hand across his face. "I'm sure you didn't mean any harm by it, but I'm not ready for monster marriage." You joke, a teasing tone to your voice.

 

His head hanging low, Blueberry sniffed again. You heard Blackberry scoff from across the room, before hearing the sounds of footsteps. You tensed, until you heard the door open and the footsteps fade away.

 

"Come on Blueberry, I was promised friendship tacos." You urged, trying to cheer him up. Blueberry was the only ally you had so far, you'd eat tacos for breakfast if it meant he'd smile again.

 

Tugging him gently to his feet, Blueberry obliged as he stood. He sniffed once more and have a small little smile. "V-VERY WELL. I SHALL MAKE YOU THE BEST FRIENDSHIP TACOS EVER!" He exclaimed, a spring his step as he bolted out of the room.

 

You chuckled to yourself, before opening the door and following him to the kitchen.

 

You ate his tacos and spent the rest of the day throwing up.


	8. Starving

"Blueberry exclaimed, his hands pulling at one another anxiously. "ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT? I AM VERY SORRY HUMAN, I FORGOT THAT CHARA TOLD ME HUMANS CAN NOT CONSUME GLITTER."

 

Ugh, you would never look at glitter the same way again. Whipping your mouth on the back of your hand, you smiled weakly up at Blueberry as your other hand gripped the trash can you were crouched over. 

 

"I'm fine Blueberry. Uh, we also can't really eat raw meat." Somehow the taco meat was both charred and raw at the same time. You could also taste the slightest hint of barbeque sauce in the taco. But you hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings, so you ate the whole thing. 

 

That was a mistake on your part. 

 

Your stomach rolled at the thought of that dreadful taco and you bent over to dry heave into the trash can. Yet nothing came up, your stomach was completely empty. 

 

Blueberry patted your back, mumbling soft words of comfort. His hand jerked back as there was a soft knock at the door. As he walked over to get it, you let out a soft groan of despair. God, you hoped it wasn't Blackberry. Or Red. Or Sans. Or Pup. Or, god forbid, Axe. 

 

You turned your head over to face the door as Blueberry opened it. Only to be greeted by the sight of a Walmart bag set on the floor. You leaned forward curiously as Blueberry opened it. Glancing back at you, something flickered in his eyes, but quickly disappeared before you could tell what it was. Maybe you were just imagining things. 

 

He bought the bag over to you and silently handed it to you. Opening it up, you let out a relieved huff of breath. Inside it was a thing of PeptoBismol chewables and a small bottle of Sprite. The perfect remedy for food poisoning. 

 

"Thanks." You mumbled as you shook a few tablets of the PeptoBismol out to pop in your mouth. 

 

"HUH?" 

 

"Oh uh, for asking one of the others to get this for me. Thanks." At least that's what you assumed happened.

 

"OH. OH! YES, OF COURSE! YOU ARE MOST WELCOME HUMAN!" You hummed happily to yourself as you twisted the cap off your Sprite, thankful that the little blue fellow cared enough to get you it. Of course, he was the reason you were sick to your stomach but nonetheless it was a sweet gesture. 

 

"Hey Blueberry?" You say after a big gulp of the refreshing drink. 

 

"HMH?" 

 

"When do you think I'll be able to go home?" You asked, still keeping your head near the trash can. Just in case. You watched Blueberry stiffen at your question and grimaced yourself. He probably thought you were going to start sobbing again. 

 

"TH-THAT WOULD BE UP TO SANS." Blueberry said, looking upset about that fact. You were touched that he was so upset for your sake. 

 

He really was a little sweetheart. 

 

If things got too wild here, you would honestly consider that Soulbond thing with Blueberry. You felt the little guy honestly meant you no harm. 

 

"Hopefully soon." You mumble, turning you head away to rest your cheek on your hand. While your gaze was away from him, you missed the way Blueberry's lips pulled down into an annoyed grimace. 

 

*****

 

It hasn't been as long as Axe kept you, you were sure of that. Axe only kept you for maybe a month, a month and a half? So far, it's been around a week since you were "rescued" so to speak. 

 

The way you stuck to Blueberry had, unfortunately, not gone unnoticed by the others. Pup, who you still wasn't entirely sure if he was a pet or not, had tried to bite Blueberry already. You had panicked and ended up throwing one of your shoes at him. You had almost felt bad after seeing the hurt puppy dog eyes he had sent your way. 

 

Blackberry had started refusing to sleep anywhere but in his room, even after Blueberry had tried to convince him to roommate with Red. So, you still had to deal with that rude little twerp. 

 

And, _ugh,_ Red. You're pretty sure the only vocabulary he's ever learned in his life is sexual one-liners. Another pun about how long his junk was, how does a skeleton even… nevermind, you were seriously going to cut your own ears off. 

 

Sans didn't pay you much mind this last week, barely spoke to you actually. He just kept working on some machine, mumbling numbers and formulas throughout the day when you actually saw him.

 

And worst of the worst, Axe. Yes _Axe._ Sans had assured you that Axe wouldn't try to hide you in a basement _again_. That they would know if he tried. But for some odd reason that wasn't very reassuring. Especially when the creep just silent follows you and Blueberry around and just stares at you. 

 

Exactly like he was doing now. Nervously perched on the couch, you looked around the room everywhere except at Axe. An untouched hotdog laid on a plate beside you, with Blueberry happily munching on one on your other side. 

 

"not gonna eat?" Axe's voice caused you to jump. He hadn't spoken to you since he had you locked up. You glanced over anxiously at Blueberry, but he was paying close attention to a cartoon playing on the television. 

 

Your eyes flickered over to Axe, who was sitting cross crossed on the floor just staring at you. As soon as your eyes locked, yours darted away towards the door and then back to Blueberry. 

 

Sans had made sure to tell you that not only had he taken precautions to know when Axe left the house. But to also know if _you_ left the house. You haven't tested that out yet, but you were building up the courage to. Also, looking for an opening. 

 

"well, are ya or ain't ya?" Axe growled, causing you to curl closer into Blueberry. 

 

"No-not hungry." You whispered, feeling a ping of anger swell up inside you. How could you still be so utterly terrified of this skeleton. 

 

' _Uh maybe because he's crazy, eats people, and locked you in a basement for a fucking month Y/n_.' Your brain threw the words harshly in your face. It did have a point. 

 

"need ta, gotta eat, you'll be skins and _bones_ if ya don't. gotta feed my mate, gotta go hunt. find a nice fat hum- no, my little treat wouldn't like that. deer, yummy juicy deer. gotta feed her. she'll starve. food, gotta hunt." Axe kept rambling on, his words going softer until they were just mumbles.

 

His fingers twitched at his side, probably subconsciously looking for his beloved axe that wasn't there. You just turned away, scooting closer to Blueberry as you did. Aside from _maybe_ Sans, Blueberry was the only safe skeleton in this house. 

 

"AH AXE, I DO BELIEVE YOU ARE FRIGHTENING THE HUMAN." Blueberry declared and you had to stop yourself from slapping him. No, shut up. Don't draw any attention to me please. Let him ramble on. 

 

"s'mine. its okay, she'll love me. was made for _me_ . stop **touchin** her." His voice suddenly broke off into a deep, frightening growl as Blueberry had placed his arm on your shoulders to comfort you. You glanced away, your breathing sharpening as tension filled the air. You wanted to go home. You wanted out of here. You wanted away from Axe. You wanted away from all of them. 

 

You swallowed thickly before scooting across the couch, away from Blueberry and his reach. You had no idea how to deal with conflict, most certainly in a houseful of technical kidnappers. So, for now it was best to appease Axe. Of course, that only extended so far. You'd go out of your way not to anger the creep, but you sure weren't gonna play house with him. 

 

"best not, no touchin her, its best. can't need no wait hunt gotta hunt feed her need food. hungry, can't let her starve. she's mine, gotta feed her." Axe kept rambling on, finally relaxing his vicious glare towards Blueberry. Peeking up at Axe, you were shocked to see dark blue tears rolling down his cheeks while his hand was tugging harshly on the hole in his head. 

 

"can't jus let her **s t a r v e.** but scared, so scared. can't, won't let'me. need, she hate-- no, love. please please please please love." 

 

What… what the hell?! Your eyes flickered over to Blueberry, flinching as you heard a sickening **_crack_ **coming from Axe. You jolted to your feet, eyes locked on Blueberry. While his eyes were locked on the tv. Did he not see what Axe was doing to himself. 

 

"DO NOT FRET HUMAN, THIS IS VERY NORMAL." Blueberry hummed. "SIT DOWN PLEASE, JERRY IS ABOUT TO OUTSMART TOM!" 

 

You couldn't believe this. Was Blueberry for real? How could you sit and watch a cartoon while someone was literally tearing into their skull just a few feet from yours. You couldn't just let him keep hurting himself. 

 

 _'He kidnapped you Y/n, stop caring about others feelings here. You're pretty much in a den of Lions and you, sadly, are a helpless lamb.'_ As always, you were trying to talk some sense into yourself.

 

To hell with that though.

 

Even if he was a creep, you couldn't watch someone be in pain like that. It just made your stomach roll with pity and discomfort. 

 

"A-Axe? Uh, why ar- why I mean. If- I'll eat, jus-just stop that please." Your voice cracked as you talked, unable to look at him as you spoke. Although you did notice Blueberry stiffen from his perch on the couch. Awkward silence filled the room, before you finally peeked over at Axe.

 

Holyshitmotherfucker he was standing right in front of you. 

 

Your heart started pounding in your chest and you jerked away, your knees buckling as they hit the couch. You flopped down on the couch, curling up into yourself, hands darting across your face as your limbs curled up tightly into a fetal position. An embarrassing whimper drove its way up your throat as you laid there. 

 

Feeling a skeletal hand on your shoulder, you let out a scream and threw yourself across to the other end of the couch. Your back against the couch's armrest, you let out a shaky breath of relief as you realized it was just Blueberry. Your eyes cast around the room, but Axe had vanished. How the fuck did they do that? 

 

You had asked Sans, but all he had said was "magic" while doing jazz hands. 

 

"Human, you did not have to speak to him." 

 

Jolting in surprise at Blueberry's soft spoken voice, your eyes darted up to his face. He looked… annoyed? Just as that thought flickered into your head, his face morphed into that of concern. 

 

"HE MUST HAVE FRIGHTENED YOU VERY BADLY, I AM SORRY HUMAN! I AM SURE YOU ARE SHAKEN UP. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEND THE REST OF THE DAY IN MY ROOM?" Reaching out a hand, he soothingly patted you on the back. Still trembling from that scare, you jerked your head in a nod. 

 

Blueberry helped you stand and began leading you back to the room, hand in hand. You turned your head as you departed, eyes locked on the door. 

 

You had been considering ask Blueberry to help you go home. Your eyes flickered back over to the humming skeleton, who was happily skipping you back to the room. 

 

Perhaps you should do this on your own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axe is slowly unraveling 
> 
> Can you still trust Blueberry?


	9. Two birds, one stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do an extra chapter today but I had a hard week this week 😔  
> My girlfriend broke up with me and I came down with the flu 😷  
> I'll try harder next time

"Oh, Pup." You jolted slightly at the sight of the wolf like skeleton, eyes immediately casting across the kitchen in search for Blueberry. Where was he? You felt panic slowly start to build up inside you, and you set down the glass of water you had just gotten from the kitchen onto the countertop. Just in case you needed to make a run for it. 

 

Head tilting slightly, you noticed that Pup was up on his two legs instead of all fours like he sometimes was. Does that mean he was a pet or not? Wait, maybe monsters have furries too. But the ears and tail looked too real to be fake.

 

You took a wary step back as Pup took a step closer to you. Apparently sensing your panic, his ears folded down and he tucked his tail between his legs. Slowly approaching with his head bowed in a clear picture of harmless, Pup reached his hand up towards his mouth and seemed to spit something out from his mouth and into his hand. 

 

"food." Pup said, grinning proudly as his tail wagged gleefully behind him. 

 

In his hand was a bird, still alive. It tried flapping its wings, yet one was bent at an awkward angle. Yet, it still leaped out of Pup's hand, most likely in a vain hope for survival. 

 

"Oh shit!" You jerked forward, just barely catching the bird before it could slam into the kitchen floor. You clutch the poor bird close to your chest, heart pounding away as the bird struggled in your grip. 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" You snap at Pup, shifting your hold on the bird so you wouldn't hurt it. Pup pulled back, eyes filled with confusion and hurt. 

 

"mate. eat-" 

 

"I'm not your mate! Just leave me the hell alone!" You were completely justified in your anger towards the skeleton, you were justified in hating the whole lot of them. So it didn't make any sense how guilt flooded your stomach as Pup ears and tail drooped and tears seemed to be swimming in his eye sockets. 

 

"P-pup, I-" 

 

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY? DID PUP BOTHER YOU?" You quickly sucked back in the scream that threatened to burst from your lips as Blueberry suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jerked you around to face him. 

 

"I-I'm fine Blueberry. I-I-I just uh, he um, it's…" At a loss for words you just silently held up the slobber soaked bird, who gazed up at Blueberry with wide frightened beady eyes. 

 

"OHMYGOSH, IT IS SO CUTE HUMAN! CAN WE KEEP IT? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!" Blueberry made a move to grab for it, but the bird jabbed out its beak and pecked him on his finger. 

 

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." You mumble warily to the bird as you pulled it back close to your chest. You hoped it wouldn't peck you now. "Um, I suppose we should take care of it until it's better." You awkwardly glanced behind you at Pup and winced at the hurt look he shot you. Blueberry quickly grabbed a hold of your arm and began tugging you towards his room, your gaze still locked on Pup until you disappeared around the corner. 

 

"I SHALL HAVE SANS GET A CAGE AND BIRD FEED! THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!" You let out a half-hearted laugh at Blueberry's amusement. You just couldn't get as excited as the little guy. It was probably your fault the little guy was hurt, and now your stomach was swimming with guilt after snapping at Pup. 

 

Entering the room, Blueberry let go of your arm and flopped down on one of his many piles of stuffed animals. While you crossed the room over to your backpack, which held a second set of clothes. You've been having to switch between the two, washing the other one every day. 

 

"Oh well." You mumble, picking up the edge of your shirt, having set the bird on a pillow, and attempting to rip a strip off of it. "Shit, why does this look so easy in the movies." You grumble, having only succeeded in stretching the shirts material out. 

 

Well, it won't be as fun but it seemed like you'd have to use scissors. You cut a long strip from the bottom, wondering if you'd still be able to wear it. Oh well. 

 

You then picked up the bird, who clung nearly painfully to your finger. Carefully tucking its wing against its body, you wrapped around it, tying it down firmly against its body so it wouldn't agitate it. "There ya go." You mumble, before glancing over at Blueberry who was watching you with wide glowing eyes. 

 

"ARE YOU A VETERINARIAN, HUMAN??" He asked excitedly. You chuckled in response and shook your head no. 

 

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I just hope it gets better." You said, running a finger down the bird's back, marveling at the soft feel of feathers. 

 

Smiling as the bird seemed to lean into your touch, your fingers stilled. Such a cutie pie. A little sweetpea. 

 

You made a sound in the back of your throat and Blueberry glanced at you, tilting his head with a confused look in his eyes. "I'm gonna call her Sweetpea." You hummed, and Blueberry's eyes lit up. 

 

"THAT IS A WONDERFUL NAME HUMAN!" 

 

***** 

 

You were sitting on the couch, on the far right, with Blueberry in the middle. Your legs were tucked up close to your body as you tried to pay attention to the movie on the screen in front of you. Although it was hard, considering Blackberry, who was on the far left of the couch, kept making commentary.

 

_ 'Just shut and watch the movie, would you?'  _ You silently growled in your head. You didn't even have a clue as to what was going on in said movie. 

 

"THAT IS A COMPLETELY UNREALISTIC SHOW OF KISSING! ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!" Blackberry exclaimed. 

 

Your eyes flickered up to the tv, huh were you watching a romance movie, before darting over to Blackberry. He was gazing over Blueberry's shoulder at you. When he noticed your gaze on him, his face dusted a light grey before darting away back towards the movie. 

 

"It looks fine to me." You replied warily. 

 

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU LIKE THAT DISGUSTING KISSING STUFF, SERVANT?!" You noticed Blueberry sat up a little straighter as Blackberry asked that question. 

 

You shrugged, burying your face in your knees as your face brightened into a soft pink. "I don't know." You mumbled. Truth be told you've never kissed anyone like that before. A few pecks on the lips, sure. But the characters on screen were full on making out. How embarrassing. 

 

Ah, a knock on the door. What a nice distraction. 

 

Wait…? 

 

Who would be knocking on the door? 

 

Heart pounding in your chest, you started to rise up from your seat on the couch. Before you could though, Sans suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of the door. You let out a small frightened screech before falling back on the couch, your hand on your heart that was running a mile a minute. That explained how Sans so quietly got around places. Could Axe also do that? You were fairly sure he could. 

 

"IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN!" Blueberry mumbled, patting you on the back in a comforting. Sweetpea, who had been perched on your shoulder, flapped its good wing panicky like before darting its head out to peck at Blueberry. 

 

"heh, glad ya could make it kid." Sans voice snapped you out of the scare he had given you and your head jerked up to look at the opened door. 

 

"Please, what would you do without us." A young  **_human_ ** child teased, standing on their toes to reach up and bump his shoulder with their fist. 

 

"Where is the girl of the hour anyways?" They asked right before their eyes darted over to you. They smiled as you let out a shaky gasp. Their eyes, it was a deep brooding red. There was something else, that you couldn't quite place. They looked young, maybe twelve give or take, yet they didn't  _ feel  _ young. They had an old and wiser air to them. It felt surreal. 

 

"Nice to meet you Sans' mate, name's Frisk. Frisk the Human." They said, coming to stand by you and reaching their hand out for your to shake it. 

 

"I'm here to help." 

 

Silence filled the room while you warily looked over this Frisk person. They were a child. Yet, something unnerved you about them. You couldn't quite put your finger in it. 

 

"Y/n." You mumbled before reaching up and grab their hand. "You're going to help me get out of here?" You question hesitantly, unsure of the situation. 

 

"Aww Sans, she's so cute." Frisk cooed, and you felt yourself bristle as you realized she was talking about you. Why should you be talked down to a child? Just as you were about to open your mouth to tell this child what for, they began speaking again. 

 

"To answer your question, no. I can't get you out. Not yet at least." Frisk reached across the couch to ruffle your hair. You jerked away, swatting away their hand.

 

"Then, why are you here?" Irritation thick in your voice, you glared up at Frisk. 

 

"Hmmh, no reason. It just seemed like fun." Frisk said softly, their red eyes locked on your face. "It's strange. All these resets and I never once noticed you." 

 

What on earth were they talking about? 

 

"The game is much more interesting with a new character." Frisk hummed. 

 

Sans cleared his throat and patted the child on the shoulder. He looked unsettled. "kid…" He said in a warning tone. 

 

"Don't worry so much Sans. I can't play it properly without my reset button. You know as well as I do it disappeared this timeline. I'm wondering…" Frisk's voice trailed off as they peeked over at you. You had a look of confusion on your face as you tried to wrap your head around the conversation. 

 

"Hmmh, maybe someone has more Determination than me. Sans, do you mind pulling out her Soul for a sec? I wanna look at it." 

 

You immediately crossed your arms around your midsection, shaking your head no. What with all the talk about Soulmates and Soulbonding, you just wanted everyone to leave your Soul the hell alone. You felt skeletal arms wrap around you from behind, but relaxed as you realized it was just Blueberry. 

 

"STRANGE RED EYED HUMAN CHILD, I DO NOT THINK-" Blueberry started, his voice anxious, before Sans cut him off. 

 

"yea, no kid. do you know the uproar it would cause if i just yanked her soul out in a houseful of soulmates? i thought you were smarter than that kid." Your eyes flickered over to Sans, and noticed he was staring intently at Blueberry, his arms still protectively around you. There was an awkward silence that filled the house before Blueberry let out a small yelp before drawing away from you.

 

"WHY DOES SWEETPEA ALWAYS PECK  _ ME? _ " He whined, rubbing at his shoulder. You lifted a finger and gently smoothed the ruffled feathers of Sweetpea down. 

 

"I'm sure that Sweetpea would peck the others if given a chance." You mumbled soothingly. After all, Blueberry is the only one you let close enough to Sweetpea for her to peck him. 

 

"I've been meaning to ask," Frisk started, an amused smile dancing on their lips. "What's with the bir-" Before their question could pass their lips, they were suddenly slung across the living and slammed against the wall. 

 

"Oh my god!" You jumped to your feet, about to race over to the child. Who was, strangely enough, still pressed up against the wall with a grimace on their face. 

 

But before you could bolt over to them, you felt a heavy pressure on your chest. You let out a yelp as you were suddenly forced back into your seat. It felt there was a strange heavy weight on your chest, making it impossible for you to stand. 

 

" **_hey there buddy._ ** " Axe's voice filled the air, a deranged kind of glee in it. Your eyes flickered over across the room at him, barely noticing that Blueberry and Pup had jolted to their feet. 

 

Axe looked absolutely terrifying. One of his hands was digging into the hole in his head, scratching and tugging and pulling. It looked painful. The other hand was glowing blue and outstretched towards Frisk. Frisk let out a groan of pain and Axe laughed, a laugh that sent a chill down your spine. 

 

" **_long time no see, pal!_ ** " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of Soul do you think reader had? :3


	10. Red blood

"Yo-you must be Axe, h-huh?" Frisk said through clenched teeth, clearly in pain. They let out a groan as they seemed to be pressed further into the wall. 

 

" **_shut up ya bitch._ **" Axe snarled, his hand drawing forward and then back towards Frisk. To your surprise, you watched as Frisk jerked forward and then slammed back into the wall. 

 

" **_you broke your promise_ ** " *slam* " **_you took our happy ending_ ** " *slam* " **_you left us there to s t a r v e._ **" *SLAM* 

 

"axe, that's enough!" Sans yelled, drawing forward towards Frisk. You were so surprised by _Sans_ actually yelling that you jolted in your rooted spot on the couch. 

 

" **_don't move._ ** " He warned, his voice dangerous. " **_i'll break their neck if ya do_ **."

 

Sans froze, looking unbelievably frustrated. You sat there, helpless as always with frustration building up in your chest. What was going on? You knew Axe was crazy, but to attack a helpless child- 

 

Your thoughts were cut off as your head snapped over towards said child. Who was, shockingly, laughing. It was even more frightening than Axe's deranged smile. 

 

"Oh please Axe, trust me. I've felt worse- ahhAHAAAHHH." Their voice cut off with a high-pitched screech and you felt faint as you saw a bone protruding out of Frisk's shoulder. Your hand covered your mouth, trying to force back the bile that threatened to spill out your mouth. 

 

"Crap.. ahh seriously. God- Jesus- ah crap this f-fricken hurts. Ge-g-geez man." Frisk stammered away, their hand pressing around the bone to try and keep the blood from spilling out. 

 

"O-okay you're mad. B-but seriously. You go-gotta understand I'm not your Frisk." They mumbled softly to the enraged skeleton. 

 

"A-and you ca-can't blame them for their actions f-for what their player did." 

 

Axe blinked at those words, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he gnash his teeth at the word 'player.' 

 

Your mind was so foggy with worry, fear, and nausea that you couldn't even focus on their conversation. Again, you tried struggling to stand up. Again, you failed miserably. 

 

"Th-they couldn't help it. Sure, they might've played the ga-game for fun. But the player m-made all the wrong choices." As Frisk kept talking, Axe started to lower his hand. The bone sticking out of their shoulder vanished and they crumbled to the ground in a heap. Just as suddenly as Frisk had fallen, you felt the weight on your chest vanish. 

 

Jumping to your feet, your eyes darted to where Axe had been. 

 

Gone, thank god. 

 

You then hurried to Frisk's side, kneeling down beside them. Your eyes started watering at the bloodied sight of them. You couldn't help but feel like this was somehow your fault. 

 

Hands waving around anxiously across Frisk, you finally settled on gently grabbing ahold of their shoulder and turning them towards you. They grimaced as you did, but gave you a toothy smile. 

 

"Ain't he a catch, you lucky girl." They croaked out, winking at you for added effect. You didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So you did neither. 

 

"Shut up." You mumbled, your hands finally settling against the wound, pressing on it. You grimaced at the feel of blood seeping between your fingers as Frisk grunted in pain. 

 

"That's uh, really not necessary. I heal pretty fas-" 

 

"Shut up, alright." You snapped, nearly at your wits. "Ju-just stop talking okay. You need to go to the hospital." Your eyes flickered over to Sans, who was awkwardly rocking on his feet, hands jammed into his jacket. 

 

"They need to go to the hospital." You repeated your words to Sans, your voice faltering as his gaze met yours. 

 

"it's fine kid, they really don't." Came his lazy comment, shrugging his shoulders as if he couldn't care less. Your fingers clenched together in frustration as you glared up at Sans. 

 

Wait… wait, what. Your head jerked back towards Frisk, carefully pressing your fingers on where the wound had been. No reaction from Frisk. You began pulling Frisk's shirt down to take a look at their shoulder. 

 

"Sorry Sans, plural, looks like your girl's gonna bed me before any of you." Frisk said, throwing a wink Sans way. God, this kid was worse than Red. 

 

You ignored Blueberry's huff and Pup's annoyed growl.

 

Having successful shifted the bloodied fabric away from Frisk's shoulder, you marvelled at the smooth untouched skin beneath. Lightly, you reached a hand out and your fingertips danced across the skin. 

 

"How…?" You breathed, your wide gaze flickering up to meet Frisk's frightening red ones. 

 

"Sans, m'boi." Frisk said, lifting both arms up and shooting finger guns his way. Your head whipped around towards him, expecting some kind of explanation. 

 

All he did though, was lazily lift a hand into jazz hand and mumble "magic." 

 

You swallowed thickly and glanced nervously down at Frisk. "I-I thought you were human?" You whispered. 

 

The smile they gave you looked nothing human like. 

 

"Some say I'm more." 

 

***** 

 

"look, just stick close to Blueberry okay? you do that anyways, so no _skin off my nose._ " Sans joked, patting you on the head. You ducked out of his reach, mildly annoyed. But also relieved. 

 

Sans was taking Axe away for some down time. To some person named Papyrus. Said it would really help stabilize him. You were just glad to be rid of him for the moment. 

 

"seriously kid, don't do anything dumb while i'm gone. i'd be _bone tired_ cleaning up after you." You snorted at that one. Not because it was funny, but because the idea of Sans cleaning was ridiculous considering Blueberry and Blackberry did most of the cleaning. 

 

You didn't bother bidding Sans bye, you just slipped away before Axe came around. It was probably best to camp out in Blueberry's room for the week that Sans would be gone. For some reason, everyone seemed to obey Sans. 

 

 _'Is he like the older brother.'_ You silently mused to yourself as you walked past the hallway that led to Blueberry's bedroom. 

 

Oh… there was a hand on your mouth. 

 

Not giving you any time to react, the mysterious hand jerked you into a room before easing the door shut. 

 

"been 'gnoring me suugaarr." Red's voice slurred into your ear. You shivered, the hairs on your neck rising as you struggled against his hold. Though he easily wrapped his other arm around you, keeping you in place. 

 

He slid down the wall onto the floor, dragging you along with him. Pinned, with your back against his chest, you attempted to bash your head against him. All that led to was a headache. Red didn't even seem to notice. 

 

"gonna go t'bosses ar'they. not m'boss, who fuckin cares. I don't fuckin care." His words were barely illegible, and you had to strain your ears to make sense of what he was saying. Was… was he drunk? Could skeletons even get drunk? 

 

That thought left you uneasy for some reason. 

 

"oh" Red suddenly spoke up, jostling you as if just realizing you were there. He leaned forward, pressing his naval cavity into your hair and smelling deeply. 

 

"you smell good." He cooed, letting out a strangely childish giggle. "but bad Red, scary Red, you ain't wantin to talk t' _me_. always the twerp, ain't never look at me neither." He slurred, his hand slipping from your mouth to grope at your chest. 

 

You opened your mouth, to call for Blueberry, but stopped yourself. Although he was pretty much molesting you right now, sadly this was the most civil he's been around you since you were forced to come here. You hand reached up, arms still pinned by Red's other arm, and pushed his exploring hand away. 

 

He growled. 

 

"It's because you do things like this." You hissed. "Touching me, and also making crude and disgusting comments. I don't appreciate that." 

 

Red let out a surprised choked sound and his other arm dropped away. You quickly crawled away before turning to face him. 

 

"gotta- gotta let ya'know i wantcha. let the others know too." He struggled with his words, clearly trying to work past his sluggish mind for an answer. "but nah, always the fuckin twerp. sleepin n'his room, cuddlin him, lettin him drag ya'around." His drunken gaze found yours, and he smiled. It wasn't a happy smile.

 

"i git it. he's kinda cute. got that pure baby face ta'him, don't he?" Red's teeth curled into a snarled and you were surprised to find red tears edging at his eye sockets. "don't got the luxury of lookin innocent, can't help talkin crude. was raised that way. kill or be killed, fuck jus' fuckin stop starin at me." He snapped, rubbing at his eyes. But there was already a thin line of red running down both cheeks. 

 

"fuck, ain't fair. ain't fuckin fair, finally find her and some pansy bitch jus'- fuck!" He groaned, turning away from you. 

 

You could do it, you could make it to the door. You had a feeling Red wouldn't even try to stop you.

 

So why the hell were you moving towards him. 

 

You hesitantly patted him on the shoulder, he jumped and turned his teary gaze to stare at you. Grimacing, you said the only thing you could think of. 

 

"I-I wouldn't mind b-being around you, if you uh kept your hands to yourself, okay…?" 

 

He stared at you for a long time, not moving from his spot on the ground. He didn't even blink. Minutes ticked by, and you shifted around anxiously. 

 

"ya, ya, could do that ya. be nice, play nice, could try." His words came out fast and flustered, surprising you with their suddenness. You glanced over at him to see a red blush from cheekbone to cheekbone. Red must be really drunk. 

 

You opened your mouth, to say what you didn't know. But before you could the door slammed open. "HUMAN! I AM SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU PLAYING WITH RED, BUT SWEETPEA IS IN DIRE NEED OF FOOD. SHE WILL NOT ALLOW ME TO FEED HER!" You jumped nearly a foot in the air at Blueberry's sudden entrance. 

 

"Jesus christ Blueberry!" You mumbled scrambling to your feet. You felt embarrassed and flustered for some reason. Like you had been caught doing something you weren't supposed to. 

 

"O-okay, I'll get to it. Uh, thanks for the talks Red." You added awkwardly, before scurrying out of the room. 

 

Blueberry stayed for a moment as you raced away, his gaze locked of Red. His usual childish smile twisted into a sneer as you vanished from sight. "RED, I SUGGEST YOU keep your fucking hands to yourself." His voice lowered as he spoke, a warning in his tone. 

 

Red just sat there, before giving him a mocking salute. 

 

Slamming the door behind him, Blueberry rushed back to _his_ precious human's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is a scary goofball  
> Blueberry is good at pretending  
> And Red is secretly sensitive
> 
> DRAMA 
> 
> *****
> 
> Also, my lovely boos, please drop any good art pages you know if. I wanna spoil y'all by getting some art of some scenes, because you guys were so sweet last week


	11. Taking Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late on this chapter my sweets, but I guarantee you'll love this one   
> It's just chalked full of fluff

"Blueberry, I've been meaning to ask." You mumbled, rolling yourself up onto your elbows as you looked at Blueberry. He looked at you, his bottom lip- erm jaw, was stuck out in a clear sign her was pouting. You felt a bit exasperated, all you had done was put off coloring with him so you could check on Sweetpea's wing. You had to change the strip anyways, since it had gotten dirty. 

 

Now Blueberry was acting like a child who didn't get his way. Then again, he kinda always acts like a child. 

 

"WHAT?" He said, cheeks puffed out as he crossed his arms around his chest. 

 

"What are those bags for?" You pointed to the bundle of wrapped up Amazon bags sitting beside the door. As you did, Blueberry's eyes lit up and he jolted to his feet to retrieve said bag. 

 

"WELL, I NOTICED YOU ONLY HAD ONE SHIRT NOW, SO I REQUESTED THAT SANS GET YOU SOME CLOTHES. WE ALL PICKED SOMETHING OUT FOR YOU!" His lips twitched a little, as if thinking of something unpleasant, but he quickly shoved the packaged items into your arms with excitement dazzling in his eyes. 

 

"QUICK! OPEN THEM! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO SEE WHAT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY PICKED OUT FOR YOU!" You giggled as he stuck a pose, a nonexistent breeze seemed to take hold of his bandana as it flapped around. 

 

You opened the first package and let out a soft snort of laughter. In it was a black shirt and leggings with the skeleton autonomy printed onto it. You held it up for Blueberry to observe, missing the obvious distaste in his eyes. 

 

"I'll fit right in with you guys now." You joked before reaching for the next package. 

 

"hey, sugar." 

 

You jolted, dropping the package on the ground, as Red's voice suddenly entered the room. Your eyes darted up, and sure enough he was standing just a few feet away. So, looks like he also had a thing for teleportation. You would admit it was cool, if you weren't so concerned with the fact they could move anywhere silently without you ever knowing. 

 

"Oh, uh hey?" As your gaze held his, his eyes darted away and his head turned. A hand reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. Was he embarrassed about last night? When he got drunk? At least he had some self-respect. 

 

"well, i uh think s'about time it's m'turn." Red grumbled, looking annoyed about feeling so awkward. 

 

"What?" You replied dumbly, staring blankly at the skeleton. That's when you started noticing his skull was coated in red droplets. They looked like those tears of his from last night. Was it sweat? 

 

"m'turn ta hang out wit ya." He snapped, looking on edge. His gaze fluttered to Blueberry before returning back to you. "if ya- if ya wanna i mean." Red forced the last sentence out through his clenched teeth. He seemed unused to asking permission. 

 

You sat there for a moment, a little uncertain how to go about this. You had said you wouldn't mind being around him if he kept his hands to himself, didn't you? 

 

"Uh sure?" Came your rather intelligent answer. You thought you heard a surprised huff from Blueberry, but you didn't even have time to look at him before a skeletal hand was clamped on your arm and dragging you out of the room. 

 

"He-hey, stop." You grasped at his fingers, trying to peel them off. You momentarily panicked, thinking he was dragging you towards his room, but he veered off towards the living room. As soon as you reached the couch, he let go and plopped himself down. 

 

There was a controller in his hand now, and one sitting on the cushion beside him. 

 

"sit down." He barked, his fingers already clicking away, looking through all the different games. 

 

"A please would be nice." You grumbled, but sat down nonetheless, as far as possible from Red. He seemed really on edge today. 

 

_ 'Maybe because he's so edgy.'  _ You stifled the snort of laughter that threatened to burst through your lips. You had been hearing too many puns of Sans lately. There was a moment of silence as Red clicked through the different games before settling on one. You snorted at his choice. 

 

You had figured he'd be a fighting or zombie game, that seemed like his type. You certainly weren't expecting Mario Karts. 

 

"it's a fuckin classic!" Red said, his voice defensive. His hands clenched tightly on the control as he sent you a withering look. He definitely seemed tense today. Like he was unsure if himself. 

 

"No no, I agree. I definitely agree. I just wasn't expecting you to choose it." You said, taking ahold of your controller. You felt the air around Red relax a bit, much to your relief. 

 

"Warning you though, my dad and I played this all the time when I was a little girl. So, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna kick your ass." You joked, feeling a bit more confident to do so around the spiky skeleton. 

 

It was Red's turn to snort at your comment. 

 

*****

 

You sucked. 

 

Plainly, utterly sucked. 

 

Scowling at the 8th place words across your screen, you about nearly chucked the controller at the tv. How could you be such utter shit at Mario Karts? You not only lost to fucking Red, but also all the god-damned NPCs. 

 

"woooow sugar, you sur' showed me." Red mocked, as you glared at the 1st place scrolled across his screen. "if i had know ya were this shit at it, might'a made a bet outta it." He chuckled, stretching his arms above his head. 

 

You glared over at Red, surprised to see him staring intently at you as a predatorial smile ran across face. 

 

"say sugar, how'bout it? little bet, huh? could-" 

 

"tu rn." 

 

You jolted in your seat as the raspy croaked voice sounded behind you. You twisted in your seat, until your eyes locked with Pup who was standing behind the couch, right over you. You hand to crane your neck up to meet his eyes. 

 

Pup jerked his finger towards him, glaring at Red. "turn." He growled again. Blinking, you hesitantly hold out your controller for Pup to take. He wanted to okay Mario Karts too? 

 

Pup reached for the controller, before brushing it out of your hand. It hit the couch cushion and you frowned at it. Um, rude much? 

 

You didn't have time to scold Pup for doing that, because you felt his boney arms wrap around your midsection. You let out a yelp as you were lifted up and over the back of the couch. Pup held you easily in his arms, nuzzling the back of your head. 

 

"turn, m'tur-n." His raspy voice hit the back of your neck, causing goosebumps to break out across your arms. 

 

"the fuck it is!" Red hissed, jumping to his feet. "fuckin m'turn wit sugar! that lil fuck never-" But Pup was already moving to the next room, with you tucked securely in his arms. 

 

Your head ducked as you saw Red, throw back his hand, the one holding the controller. Pup disappeared around the corner just as you heard the controller smashing against the wall, followed by a string of cusses. 

 

Entering the kitchen, Pup sat you down. You roughly jerked away from his touch and brushed yourself off angrily. You were so tired of being manhandled like that. Honestly, these skeletons and their abnormal strength. 

 

"mate, mate, here!" Pup said, his tail wagging back and forth happily. Your eyes flickered up to meet his, but as soon as they did he vanished before your sight. You jolted, caught off guard by his sudden teleportation. 

 

Eyes wandering around the kitchen warily, you wondered if you should just leave. Just as sudden as Pup had vanished, he reappeared in front of you. His hands were cupped around something, and you tilted your head curiously as he held them out towards you. 

 

You nearly let out a groan as he opened his fingers just a wedge for a feathered head to poke out. Another bird? Seriously? 

 

"mate, look." Pup yipped excitedly, before gently taking the bird in one hand. His other hand, pulled both of its wings across, carefully showing you each of them. Pup turned the bird over this way and that, showing you every inch of it. Your confusion only grew as he did. What on earth was he doing? The only thing you had noticed differently about this bird from Sweetpea, was that this one looked frightened but uninjured. 

 

After showing you every part of the bird, he walked over to the window and threw it open. Sticking his hand out the window, his grip loosened on the bird. It immediately flew away. 

 

Utterly confused, your eyes returned back to Pup. He was looking at you expectantly, his ears pricked and to attention. 

 

"That uh, was very pretty?" You said uncertaintly. His ears dropped a bit and you rushed on, hoping whatever you said didn't upset him. "The bird was very pretty. Th-thank you. Very good job!" You blabbed out. 

 

Pup's ears pricked back up and his tail whipped around like a helicopter blade. You opened your mouth again, probably to say something utterly intelligent, but just like before he vanished. You blinked, rubbing your forehead. 

 

And again, just like before, he returned just as quickly with his hands cupped. You expected another bird, but jolted when you saw a beautiful snow white bunny shivering in his hold. He again showed you every inch of said bunny before heading towards the window. 

 

You briefly panicked as he did, thinking he was going to chuck the bunny out the window. Bunnies can't fly! 

 

"Wait, Pup-!" You started, but blinked in confusion as Pup just pointed outside. Cautiously, you approached while keeping a careful eye on the bunny. 

 

Your eyes flickered towards where Pup had been pointing at. As soon as they did, Pup appeared out in the cold with the bunny still carefully in his grasp. He crouched before gently setting the bunny down. It bolted away towards a bush as soon as his grip loosened. 

 

You gasped as Pup, yet again, appeared out of nowhere. He was going to give you a heart attack. 

 

Looking at you expectingly, his tail wagged back and forth. You carefully reached a hand up, lightly patting him on the head. You just couldn't help it. He acted so much like a dog. 

 

"Um yes, ve-very good job?" You mumbled. What exactly were you praising him on? 

 

You were suddenly lifted up off your feet as Pup grabbed ahold of you in a big bear hug. You struggled in his grip, nearly voicing your protect but you stopped as you heard a deep rumbling sound coming from him. 

 

Was he…. purring? 

 

Your hand reached up, smashing against your lips as you stifled a laugh. Was he a dog or cat? Or some kinda strange skeleton werewolf/cat? 

 

"mate." Pup cooed, rubbing his smooth skull against your cheek. "good, go-good Sans? good Sans Pup?" He held you out, tilting his head in a questioning way. 

 

"Yes, uh yeah. Very good Pup." You said, reaching a hand out to pet him on the head again. Because you had a better angle this time, your fingers brushed access his ears. Your hand jolted back in surprise. They were really soft. 

 

Eyes flicking towards Pup's face, you cautiously reached your hand back towards the ears. As soon as your fingers brushed against them again, his eye sockets closed and he let out another deep purr. You rubbed your fingers up and down his ear gently for a moment, before pulling your hand back. As soon as you did, he sat you back on the ground. 

 

You glanced up at him, his cheeks having a bluish tint to them. 

 

After that, his wild animal showing went on for some time. He caught a raccoon, two more bunnies, a squirrel, and a skunk which you quickly told him to put outside. 

 

Over all, it had been a pretty fun day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something I've been thinking about for a while   
> What if the machine malfunctioned and turned all the skelly boys into bitties? Here's my take on it 😘
> 
> Reader would still be scared shitless of Axe, so much so that she would trap him under a box and place heavy things on it so he would stop trying to climb her leg   
> Sans would take to lazing around on Reader's shoulder taking naps, and Reader would begrudgingly allow it.   
> Reader would completely fawn over Blueberry and Pup's tiny selves so much that Blackberry would throw a hissy fit, demanding that Reader pay attention to him.   
> Red would get caught trying to peek on Reader in the shower and would join Axe in his box of shame.


	12. Kiss kiss, Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff 😉  
> And, because Reader is getting too comfortable, also some bad foreshadowing

As soon as you woke up, you wished you had stayed asleep. There was a tension in the air, thickening with every passing moment. It reminded you of just a few days ago, when Axe had attacked Frisk. 

 

So, instead of greeting whoever was so angrily filling the room with their magic, you did the safe thing and pretended you were still asleep. You were pretty sure he was falling for it. 

 

"SERVANT! I AM AWARE YOU ARE AWAKE, AS YOU HAVE PAUSED THAT ANNOYINGLY DISGUSTING SNORING OF YOURS!" Blackberry's voice boomed through the room, jolting you upwards from your little blanket pallet. 

 

Shoot, so much for that idea. 

 

"Um, yeah Blackberry. What is it?" You squeaked out. You were angry that your voice sounded so meek. Though you couldn't really blame yourself too much. Blackberry looked pissed, more so than usual. 

 

He was perched on the end of his bed, one leg resting on the other and arms crossed around his chest. Blackberry was staring at you with his head tilted, and eyes aflamed with barely suppressed rage. 

 

Blackberry's mood switched to baffled confusion as you shifted out from under the covers before settling on annoyed disgust as he saw the skeleton outfit you had dubbed as your pjs. He jerked his head away, fingers tapping menacingly onto his arm. 

 

"IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION, MADE VERY OBVIOUS BY RED, THAT YOU HAVE CHOSEN BOTH HIM AND PUP TO KEEP YOU COMPANY." His voice was stiff, and his fingers clenched tightly around his forearm bone. 

 

Your gaze flickered behind you, hoping to catch a glimpse of Blueberry. 

 

Not there. Dang it. 

 

Must be trying to 'perfect' his taco recipe, he preferred doing it early in the morning. 

 

"Yes…?" You said hesitantly, your voice uncertain. What was there for Blackberry to be angry about? 

 

Standing to his feet, Blackberry strolled over to you, his lips peeled back into a snarl. You cowered as he towered over you. Although you knew you were much taller than the short skeleton, right now he made you feel as tiny as an ant. 

 

"YOU WOULD MUCH RATHER SPEND YOUR TIME WITH SOME MAN WHORE AND A FUCKING DOG IN HEAT THAN WITH ME?!" He bellowed, and your hand shot up defensively towards your head, almost expecting him to strike you. 

 

Your ears ringing from his shouting, you tried to make sense of his words and why this would upset him so much. Didn't he hate your company? Blackberry was always telling you how disgusting you, and other humans, were. 

 

"I-I didn't think-" 

 

"CLEARLY!" He scoffed, giving you no chance to explain he reached down and grabbing your wrist. You gasped as he jerked you towards your feet. Blackberry pointed to the unopened Amazon packages that you hadn't gotten around to looking in and flicked his finger. One package flew across the room and into his hands. He then trust the package into your hand, glowering so fiercely you had no choice but to clutch it to your chest. 

 

"MAKE YOURSELF PRESENTABLE!" Blackberry spat the words out before storming out of the room. You flinched as the door slammed behind him. 

 

Standing there in a daze, you glanced down at the package in your hand. 

 

What the hell just happened? 

 

*****

 

"Is he really expecting me to wear this." You mumbled, holding the material carefully in your hands. It looked rather expensive. In all honesty, it looked like a dress straight out of a goth wedding. It was a beautiful black dress, with both silver and gold designs carefully stitched into it. 

 

"Yeah right." You mumbled, carefully placing the dress back into its rightful place before shifting to look through the other packages of clothing. You didn't want to wear the dress, but you didn't want to piss Blackberry off more than he already was. You'd find something nice to wear for… whatever fun torture he was planning. 

 

With that half-hearted mindset, you dug through the packaging until you settled on a nice deep red blouse and black skirt. You had also thankfully, and embarrassingly, found a package of underwear and bras. You choose not to think about how they got your sizes right. You gave your hair a quick brush and was just heading to the door when it slammed open. 

 

"ARE YOU FINISHED SERVANT? YOU-" Blackberry broke off as he gaze swept up and down your body. Lingering in some places for too long, far from your liking. "That is not what I picked for you." He said softly, somehow converting more anger into those soft spoken words than when he was literally screaming at your face. You stiffened fearfully, but he just roughly grabbed ahold of your arm and tugged you forward. 

 

"I SUPPOSE IT SHALL HAVE TO DO!" He barked, and for some reason you could've have sworn his cheeks were dusted a light grey blush. 

 

Dragging you along, Blackberry finally stopped in front of San's and Axe's room. His eyes flickered to both sides of the hall before opening the door and practically shoving you inside. 

 

"HURRY ALONG, WE HAVEN'T MUCH TIME TO LOSE." He said, his voice surprisingly excited. Blackberry led you, much this time, towards a telescope poking out of the window. 

 

"THESE, OF COURSE, COMPARE NOTHING TO THE REAL DEAL, BUT I DID ENJOY GAZING AT THEM IN MY LEISURE TIME." As he spoke, he kept looking into the telescope before making a few adjustments. 

 

"NOW GIRL, COME ALONG AND TAKE A LOOK." He ordered, a cocky smile spreading across his face. It wasn't quite the way you liked to be addressed, but it was far better than servant. You warily scooted yourself closer to the skeleton before peeking through the telescope. 

 

As soon as you did, you let out a gasp. Your hands immediately reached forward making your own adjustments, as you leaned in further. 

 

You could see the walls of this giant cave, and on those walls speckled thousands, no millions, of shining and shimmering gems. They pulsed with a brilliant light, each a different color or color hue. It was, hands down, the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. 

 

"Oh my god." You whispered, lost in the sight of this view. 

 

You were jolted from your sightseeing as Blackberry shifted beside you. You had nearly forgotten he was here. 

 

"YES WELL, I WOULD ASSUME A WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF WOULD HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A MAGICAL SIGHT BEFORE." Looking away from the view, you caught a flash of his smug smile. 

 

You gave him a smile of your own, a genuine one. Although he was being sort of an asshole about it, this was actually a pretty nice thing for him to do. 

 

"Thank you Blackberry, it's beautiful." You said truthfully. Thought, before you turned your eyes back towards the sight Blackberry caught your chin in his grasp. He turned your head back towards him and your stomach dropped as you wondered if you had done something to anger him. 

 

When your eyes caught hold of his gaze, you noticed he was frowning. There was also small droplets of sweat dotting his forehead. He squeezed your cheeks ever so slightly, your lips puckering from the pressure. 

 

"Uh…?" Before you could think of a response, or even get a single word out, his face was rushing towards your own. 

 

For one crazy moment, you thought he was going to headbutt you. 

 

Oh wow… no pain. But there's a- there's something on your lips. 

 

His teeth, pressed up against your lips were surprisingly soft and warm. Tilting his head, Blackberry used the movement to press his 'lips' harder against your own. 

 

You gasped as his arms suddenly wrapped across your waist and he used that opportunity to stick something warm and slimy into your mouth. Is that… is that a tongue? It skillfully played with your own, which was laying like a dead fish in your mouth. You were still frozen still from the shock. His tongue dragged across your inner cheek before retreating along with his 'lips.' 

 

Your eyes flickered open, when had you shut them?, before widening as you gazed as Blackberry. Your mouth was gapped open, uncertain of what to say or do. 

 

His hazy gaze finally seemed to sharpen and focus on your face. Blackberry seemed to subconsciously lean forward towards you, and you saw the intent of him going in for another kiss. Though, before he could, his eyes suddenly widened and he jerked back. His dreamy smile formed into a shocked gasp and a full on black blush coated his skull. 

 

"....I MUST GO NOW!" Blackberry announced, jumping to his feet. You were still shocked into a lifeless statue as he rushed out the door. It was probably the first time he's ever walked out a door without slamming it. You sat there for what felt like hours, although really it must have only been fifteen minutes. 

 

You might have sat there longer, had Blueberry not bolted into the room, slamming the door as he did. "HUMAN! I DID NOT FIND YOU IN OUR ROOM SO I SEARCHED EVERY SINGLE ROOM IN THE HOUSE FOR YOU!" Blueberry excitedly exclaimed, as you jolted to your feet. You were sure you looked red from head to toe. 

 

Blueberry's eyes flickered across the room in confusion. "MAY I ASK WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN SAN'S ROOM?" He asked, puzzlement lacing his voice. 

 

"Nothing!" You squeaked, walking stiffly over to him. You threw in a slight strained laugh as you started to push him out of said room. "I-I wasn't doing anything at all. Nothing of the sorts. Let's go play something, huh?" 

 

Blueberry looked unconvinced as you spoke, but perked up at the thought of playing with you. 

 

*****

 

He had to push down his anger and jealousy as he saw you attempting and failing to hide your blush. 

 

Blueberry could smell that shitty Blackberry's scent all over you. It was disgusting. He hated it, hated it, hated it, hated it! 

 

You were  **his, his his, his, hishishishishis!**

 

Grinding his teeth against one another, he maintained that cheerful smile you  **_loved_ ** so much. You were just confused, of course. 

 

That bastard had forcefully touched you, and he looked so much like Blueberry. That's why you were blushing. 

 

Right…?

 

**Right?!**

 

**R I G H T??!??**

 

Of course he was right. You hadn't said it, but Blueberry was obviously your favorite. You  **hated** the rest. You  **loved** him. 

 

_ 'I LOVE YOU HUMAN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I WOULD KILL THEM ALL IF YOU WANTED ME TO! THEY ARE ALL SO ANNOYING! I JUST WANT TO GET RID OF THEM SO YOU CAN ONLY PLAY WITH ME!'  _

 

Blueberry wanted to shout those words from the rooftop, but he couldn't. Not yet at least. You might get a little scared, and then you wouldn't want to play with him anymore. 

 

' _ IT'S OKAY.'  _ Blueberry thought, clutching at his chest. ' _ ONCE WE SOULBOND I WILL SHOW HER HOW MUCH I LOVE HER.'  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for the chapter title ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Side note: I'll love starting my fall classes next week so I might not be able to update regularly   
> Just thought I'd let you know


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweets, I'm so sorry this chapter is a little more than week late >~<
> 
> Author-chan has moved into her very first apartment ^0^ 
> 
> Unfortunately, I won't be getting WiFi until the 16th of next month so I won't be able to update as much. I'll try to get a chapter out every now and then xC

There was only one thing on your mind the last few days. Avoid Blackberry like the plague. The first two days, Blackberry seemed to have the same idea much to your relief. 

 

Now though? From the way he was blocking the kitchen exit, it was safe to say he was done avoiding and ignoring your existence. 

 

_ 'Nooo, please go back to that. I'm much comfortable not thinking about that ever again, thank ya very much.'  _ You thought to yourself as you nervously shifted from one foot to the other. 

 

"Uh-" 

 

"SERVANT, WE NEED TO SPEAK." Blackberry declared, his voice only slightly less angry than usual. 

 

_ 'The hell we do! Go back to ignoring me!'  _

 

"A-about…?" You said, your eyes drifting down to his teeth. They had felt so warm and surprisingly soft. It had been nice. Realizing your thoughts, your eyes snapped back up to meet Blackberry's gaze, hoping he didn't notice your blush. 

 

"I THINK YOU SH-SHOULD TAKE RESPONSIBILITY." He croaked out, his skull turning a slight shade of grey. "I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THAT KISS SER- HUMAN AND I BELIEVE IT IS ONLY RIGHT FOR YOU TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY." 

 

Dumbfounded, you just looked at him. What the hell was he talking about. 

 

"S-SEEING AS YOU HAVE STOLEN MY FIRST KISS, IT IS ONLY RIGHT IF YOU ACCEPT ME AS YOUR SOULMATE." Blackberry said, rather matter of fact like. Your jaw hung gaped open in shock. 

 

Okay, wow. 

 

"Excuse you, yo-you kissed  _ me _ ." Your accusation hung in the air, while Blackberry's back stiffen. 

 

"AS IF I WOULD EVER HONOR YOU WITH SUCH A THING." He scoffed, dismissing the claim easily. "AS I REMEMBER IT, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY VERY THOUGHTFUL GIFT TO YOU BY ATTACKING ME WITH YOUR FACE." 

 

You- you honestly couldn't believe what was happening. Rather than answering him, you ran a frustrated hand through your hair. Kidnapped by crazy monsters, kissed by an angry skeleton, and now being told to take responsibility for it. You were really at your wits end. 

 

"Let's just go back to avoiding one another." You mumbled, annoyance lacing your voice as you kicked at the ground. 

 

Blackberry let out a rather unattractive snort. "TYPICAL HUMAN, IGNORE THE PROBLEMS YOU CREATE." 

 

You stormed towards him, pushing your way around him. "Asshole." You muttered as you passed. You felt the air stir with his anger, but you were already bolting towards Blueberry's room. Bursting through the door, you seemed to have surprised Blueberry, who had jumped to his feet in alarm. 

 

"Sorry." You said sheepishly. As you walked towards him, you scooped up Sweetpea to check on her wing. She sleepily pecked at your shirt before nuzzling comfortably in your hand. Your heart was still racing as you flopped down on the floor beside Blueberry. 

 

"ARE YOU QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN? YOU SEEMED RATHER UNSETTLED." Blueberry asked, crossing his legs as he sat back down. His hand reached around your shoulders in a comforting way.

 

"Yeah, Blackberry is just being an as-" Remembering Blueberry's dislike for curses, you quickly changed your words. "Being a jerk. He thinks I sh-should be responsible for something that's mostly his fault." Although, you hadn't drawn back from his kiss. You might've partially been at fault here. 

 

Sweetpea, fully awake and seeing how close she was to Blueberry, pecked a strip of your hair and laid it across her eyes. You stifled a laugh at that. Seems Sweetpea was taking the 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' saying to heart. 

 

Letting out a soft sigh, you ran a finger across her feathers. Sweetpea really didn't like Blueberry, and he was trying so hard to befriend the little bird. 

 

"WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME TO SPEAK WITH HIM HUMAN? I COULD SURELY TALK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!" Blueberry offered, eager to help as always. 

 

You chuckled at that. As if anyone could talk sense into Blackberry. 

 

"No no, it's fine Blue." Leaning your head on his shoulder, you let out a long drawn out sigh. Just a few more days until Sans and Axe get back. 

 

You needed to ask Sans something. 

 

"WHAT DOES HE THINK YOU SHOULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR?" Blueberry asked nonchalantly, picking at a loose string on one of his many stuffed animals. 

 

Your face immediately turned a shade of pink and you quickly hid it by pressing into his shoulder. "Nothing." You squeaked out, squirming around uncomfortably. 

 

Blueberry just hummed, but you felt his shoulder stiffen for some reason. 

 

_ 'He must be worried that Blackberry's picking on me.'  _ You thought, once again touched by Blueberry's thoughtfulness. 

 

You sat up, putting on a bright smile as you patted Blueberry on the shoulder. "Really, it's nothing Blueberry. I'm fine, Blackberry's just being Blackberry." That seemed to relax Blueberry some, much to your relief. Although you were more or less getting along with Pup and Red now, Blueberry was still the only friend you had here. 

 

Sighing, you flopped backwards, sprawled across the floor. Sweetpea, who you had startled by doing so, flapped her way onto your chest before curling herself up into the curve of your neck. 

 

You honestly missed your home so much. You missed your parents. You missed your annoying little brother. You missed your dog. You didn't have many, but you still missed what friends you had. 

 

"Blueberry." You mumbled, reaching out a hand until your fingertips brushed against his leg. Blueberry hummed in response. 

 

"Can you do that teleporting thing Red, Sans, Pup, and Axe do?" You were certain the answer was yes. After all, you've seen those four do it so you assumed it was a skeleton thing. Although you've never seen Blueberry or Blackberry do it. If he could, maybe he could help you leave- 

 

"NO HUMAN, ALTHOUGH MY LAZYBONE BROTHER COUL- CAN! I ASSUME IT IS BECAUSE PAPYRUS IS LIKE SANS IN MY UNIVERSE." Ah yes, the different dimensional universe thing. They were still sticking with that story? 

 

Running your fingers through your hair, you let out a frustrated breath as your heart sank. "I really just want to go home." You mumbled, as your fingers rubbed against your forehead. At least you wouldn't have to worry about Blackberry then. Hopefully at least. 

 

They wouldn't come after you, would they? You'd have to tell the police right? Ah, but you didn't want Blueberry or Pup to get in trouble. Maybe Sans too. 

 

Although Axe, certainly. Lock that bastard up and throw away the key. 

 

While you were lost in thought you noticed how quiet it was. Head turned towards Blueberry, you felt a shiver creep down your spine at the look he had on his face. You had never seen Blueberry mad in the whole month you've spent here, but the quick flash of anger that spread across his face made him look absolutely livid. 

 

As soon as he noticed your eyes on him, his face dropped and he glanced away, picking at his fingertips. "IT MAKES ME MAD TO THINK THEY KEEP YOU HERE WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION." He said quickly. "I REALLY WISH I COULD HELP YOU HUMAN." Now Blueberry just looked sad. 

 

You felt your shoulders relax as he spoke. For a moment there, you thought he was angry at you. Nevertheless, you were still unnerved by that dreadful look. 

 

***** 

 

You were roughly shaken from a deep slumber. Groaning, your hand automatically reached to grip your aching side. 

 

"HU-HUMAN!" You heard Blueberry's panicked voice just moments before your eyes flickered open. "Wha-?" You started, confusion washing over you at the look of fear in his gaze. 

 

"WHERE ARE YOU HURT HUMAN?" Reaching for your leg, Blueberry jerked the sweats up your leg before his eyelights swept up and down your leg. You let out an embarrassed squeak before trying to wiggle your leg from his grip. 

 

What on earth was he doing? 

 

"I'm n-not hurt Blueberry!" You exclaimed. 

 

"I SMELT BLOOD HUMAN! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW YOU'RE HURT?!" He suddenly let out a horrified gasp. "YOU MUST BE BLEEDING INTERNALLY! SAAAAAANS, THE HUMAN IS DYIIIIING!" Jolting in your spot at Blueberry's frantic screaming, you sucked in a sharp gasp as Sans popped up right beside you. He and Axe just have gotten back last night. 

 

His eyes were wide as he looked you up and down. "she's bleeding." He commented, grabbing ahold of your arm to examine it. 

 

"YES, INTERNALLY!" By now, Blueberry had big fat blue tears streaking down his face. 

 

Judging from the horrible cramps crippling your back and sides, you understood what was happening. "I'm not, it's just-" 

 

"dont jus' fuckin stand there fuckfaces, ya gotta do somethin right?! cant jus'- fuck jus', jus give er'some monster food." And now Red was in the room, standing in the doorway anxiously. 

 

"wouldn't work, monster food only works on monsters." Sans said, his hand squeezing gently on the arm he held. "we can't take her to a hospital, we'll have to bring a doctor here. Red, you'll come with me just in case they put up a fight. 

 

Oh sweet mother of crackle barrel, please do not try and kidnap a doctor. 

 

"Guys-" You started, desperate to clear up the misunderstanding. 

 

"maaaate!" Pup sobbed from behind you before wrapping his arms around your midsection and holding you. You were dimly aware of Blackberry anxiously pacing the room as Red and Sans started heading to the door. 

 

"Please stop, it's just-" 

 

"she's on her period." Axe's voice cut across the room, leaving everyone silent. You glanced up to see him standing in front of the doorway, blocking Sans and Red. 

 

"wat the fucks a period? is she dyin or not?" Red asked, his fingers anxiously tapping away on the wall. 

 

You honestly felt like curling up inside a ball and dying. This was so embarrassing. Of course, it had been worse when you had gotten your period when Axe held you prisoner. He had started freaking out, thinking someone came in last night and hurt you. 

 

"nah, all human females get em." Axe mumbled, his voice holding the smallest hint of smugness in them. "been doing some reading on it too. 'pparently they start getting them when they get fertile." 

 

You were almost too embarrassed to notice the stiffening in the air. It wasn't until you felt Pup's arms tightening around you and Blueberry's hand squeezing almost painfully into your ankle that you paid attention. 

 

"FERTILE?" Blueberry asked, his voice weirdly strained. Your eyes flickered around the room in confusion. Everyone looked like they had been told Christmas was cancelled because Santa got shot. 

 

The room filled with Axe's laughter, so suddenly that you jumped. 

 

"dont mean the same for humans. they can get fertile without a Soulbond. when they hit a certain age they can start popping out babies." He said, a shit eating grin spread across his face. Axe was clearly showing off that he knew more than the others. 

 

"Wait, monsters can't have children until they've Soulbonded?" You asked, mystified by the idea. That was amazing! That would mean no unplanned pregnancies or having children from someone you didn't want them from. 

 

"yea, should have known better with you humans." Sans said, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "you bunch didn't know much about Souls when we came up, but you're obviously still around so should've known you didn't need to Soulbond to get little critters." 

 

There was an awkward silence that filled the room as everyone seemed to realize they all freaked out for nothing. Blackberry was the first to exit the room, mutter annoyances towards you. Soon after, Sans just popped away and Red made some half-hearted attempt at flirting before bailing. By the time you looked back towards the doorway, Axe was gone. After that you all but had to shove Pup out of the room. 

 

As you did, you tripped over a Walmart sack laid just outside your door. Curious, but cautiously, you peeked inside but letting out a huge sigh of relief. There were feminine products inside, along with a bottle of Ibuprofen. 

 

As you totted the bag into the room, you couldn't help but wonder who got it for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, you are clearly in denial if you don't know who got you all those feminine products
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the screech fest this chapter was. I know I did! 
> 
> Another thing, once I find out who suggested the period idea I'll give you a shout-out, I can't find the comment!


	14. Uneasy

This was hell. 

 

Life was hell. 

 

Everything was hell. 

 

Cramps, god you always got them so bad on the first day. It felt like a meat cleaver was working on your insides. 

 

Letting out a soft groan, you flopped onto your back on the couch. This was a slightly less painful position. Only slightly. 

 

"heeeey there sugar." Your eyes flickered up, before locking onto Red's face, just meer inches from yours. 

 

Lifting a hand, you roughly shoved it away. 

 

"What?" You snapped, temper rising. You weren't in the best of moods today. 

 

Red looked a little shocked by your anger but just smirked. Leaning an elbow on the back of the couch, he rested his cheekbone into the palm of his hand. 

 

Red liked looking down on you like this, made him feel taller. Plus, he always liked to be on top. 

 

"been doin a bita' researchin myself. since that prick Axe got so high and mighty 'bout knowin so much." Red's face turned sour as he seemed to recall the smugness on Axe's face. He didn't want that crazy bastard winning any points from ya. 

 

"anyways, think i know sum way ta help ya." He said, smirk widening in a way that made you feel uneasy. 

 

Feeling that this was a setup for something, you still felt the need to ask. "How?" 

 

"hear ya can stay off ya bloodbath for nine months, if ya do some sweet activities." Red snickered, his eyes looking you up and down lewdly. 

 

Since that time he got drunk and had a mental breakdown in front of you, he hasn't tried to touch you. But he still acts like a pig. 

 

"i'm willin if ya are su-" 

 

"How about you kindly go fuck yourself instead." You spat out, certainly not in the mood for his horny behavior. Red actually jerked back at that comment, sweat forming on his skull. 

 

"hehe, uh certainly would be hotter if ya watched sugar." He said, seemingly uncertain with your more hostile mood. 

 

Your mouth opened, already prepared to snap at him once more. Though, before you could Blueberry was pacing excitedly around the room like a hummingbird on crack. "HUMAN, I JUST HAD THE MOST WONDERFUL IDEA! RED, PLEASE MOVE BACK YOU ARE MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE. ANYWAYS, SEEING AS YOU DISLIKE BLEEDING INTERNALLY-" 

 

"I'm not really bleeding intern-" 

 

"I THOUGHT PERHAPS WE COULD HAVE A BABY! THAT WAY YOU DO NOT BLEED INTERNALLY!" Blueberry said, his voice sounded proud of having thought of such an idea. 

 

You sucked in a breath so fast you sat up, choking on the air. "What? Huh, Blueberry I- What, you can't- honestly! Red, what did you do?!" Your words came out sputtered and you glanced over at Red who was scowling at Blueberry. 

 

"hey, don't look at me. didn't say nothin ta the twerp." Red growled, eyelights still glowering at Blueberry. 

 

"Blueberry." You started, pinching the bridge of your nose as you tried to keep your voice calm. "Where did you- I mean,  _ why _ \- just, why are you talking about  _ babies _ ? A-and don't you monsters have to Soulbond for that? And you know ho-how you get a baby right?" 

 

"WELL HUMANS DO NOT HAVE TO! SO, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OKAY TO HAVE A BABY BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Again, you sucked in a sharp breath, unable to believe what you were hearing. 

 

"AND PAPY TOLD ME THAT WHEN TWO MONSTERS LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH, THEY GO TO SLEEP HOLDING HANDS AND THAT MAKES A BABY! I ALREADY LOVE YOU VERY MUCH HUMAN." Blueberry suddenly looked very nervous as he shifted from foot to foot. "D-DO YOU NOT LOVE ME, HUMAN?" 

 

You sat there, a little shocked by how utterly innocent Blueberry was. "Um, that's not exactly how it works Blue." You mumbled awkwardly, shooting Red a glare as he snickered under his breath. "And uh, yes I do love ya Blueberry. But I think your 'Papy' was talking about a different kind of love." You smiled gently at the gleeful skeleton, who seemed to be bursting with happiness. "Friendship love and love love are a little different." 

 

Blueberry's face  **f el l.**

 

"Oh." The words of his were soft-spoken, and for some reason left a chill running down your spine. What was he upset about? 

 

Before you could ask him though, he had already turned and left the room. You saw out of the corner of your eyes, Red shuttering. "ugh, creepy little fuck. been actin weird since ya got here." Your eyes snapped over to Red and you shot him a withering look. 

 

"Don't talk about Blueberry that way." 

 

Red's face darkened as you defended Blueberry but he held both hands up in a mock form of surrender. "jus' sayin sugar. might wanna be careful around that one." 

 

Your jaw snapped open, ready to snap at him, but in a blink of an eye he was gone. Leaving you sitting on the couch, moody, in pain, and feeling the first bit of wariness towards Blueberry. 

 

*****

 

As the day drew on, you tried to ignore that small bit of doubt Red had set in your heart. Yet, your wariness seemed to grow everytime Blueberry showed up, excited to show some game with you. He seemed extra cheerful today, so cheerful it almost felt false. 

 

You noticed that day, that every time you tried to talk with one of the other skeletons, Blueberry would be there to ask you questions about something. Or every time you tried to play videogames with Red or Sans, Blueberry would be at the end of the couch calling dibs on next player. 

 

You had never noticed how much time Blueberry spent around you in the month and a half you've been there. He didn't even seem to try to play or talk with the other skeletons. 

 

Your uneasiness grew. 

 

So the next day, you did your best to avoid the skeleton, instead you spent your time with Sweetpea and Pup. Strange how Sweetpea didn't freak out around Pup, the one who had actually hurt her wing and tried to kill her, but instead did so around Blueberry. 

 

"Her wing sound be better in a few days I think." You said, uncertainly, to Pup. You weren't even sure if the weird wolf skeleton could understand you most of the time. Though, it was still nice to have a conversation with him. Like talking to your dog or something. You missed your dog. 

 

"bettt-ter?" Pup leaned forward forward, looking curiously at Sweetpea. Lifting a finger, he gently pat her head, his permanent grin growing. "ha!" He laughed and then made a low purring sound as Sweetpea rubbed her head across Pup's finger. 

 

"She likes you." You said, voice amused. "It's strange that she doesn't like Blueberry though. I mean, it's not like he tried to kill her before." As you said that, you shot a knowing look towards Pup. Although he didn't seem to understand what you said, his shoulders still hunched in on himself. 

 

You just laughed and patted his arm. "It's okay, Sweetpea forgave you. She wouldn't let you pet her if that wasn't the case." 

 

"no-ot foo-od, fri-end!" Pup seemed amazed by the idea of an animal you didn't eat. You couldn't help but laugh at the expression he was making. 

 

"hey, what's so funny?" You jolted, head snapping around at the sudden voice. 

 

Your shoulders relaxed as you saw Sans. Him and Axe sounded so alike. "Ah, it's just cute how Sweetpea and Pup are getting along." You said, shooting him a sideways grin.

 

Sans' face flickered with surprise before shooting his own wide grin. "little strange, predator and prey getting along." He chuckled. 

 

_ "tiba  _ honest, i thought the birdy here would take a liking to Blueberry before anyone else. he hangs around Sweetpea more than anyone.  _ birds of a feather  _ ya know?" 

 

You shifted uneasily as Sans gaze was locked on you. "Yeah, I was thinking the same." You mumbled as you drew Sweetpea away from Pup and held her to your chest. 

 

Humming thoughtfully, Sans headed towards the fridge, opened it, and grabs a bottle of ketchup. "no offense kid, but i'd keep an  _ eyesocket  _ on that little guy. i myself am starting to think he's hiding some  _ skeletons  _ in his closet." Lifting two fingers up in a half-hearted wave, Sans vanished from sight. 

 

Leaving you concerned and slightly frightened. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's been a while my lovelies. I still don't have WiFi and might not for some time, so I am uploading this at the library. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short and for that I apologise, my mind has been preoccupied with where I want to take this story. 
> 
> I have also been working on a new Undertale fanfic called Uncaged, which I am very excited about. 
> 
> Please give me any feedback and advice on this story, I would love to improve it for your viewing pleasure 😊


	15. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get very far

"DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG, HUMAN?"

Sitting up from the couch, you saw Blueberry anxiously tugging at his bandana. Shifting the blankets off of you to avoid his gaze, you let out a small chuckle. It didn't sound as easygoing as you hoped it would.

"Ah, no Blueberry. I-I just want to sleep by myself for tonight. It ju-just feels weird always sleeping in the same room." Well, it hadn't felt weird until you had noticed how weird Blueberry acts around you.

Blueberry still looked upset.

"Most humans sleep by themselves anyways." You added, hoping this would soothe his worries. "Humans usually sleep next to their significant others. Like a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Oh wow, you don't know what it was that you said but that obviously did not soothe his worries. He looked even more upset than before.

"Oh, okay." Blueberry mumbled, surprised by the low voice he used. He didn't look upset anymore. Maybe you had imagined it.

Thought, before you could say anything else Blueberry was already walking out of the living room back towards his room. As soon as he was out of earshot, you flopped back onto the couch with a big huff of relief. Shifting onto your side, you curled up under the blanket.

Now came the hard part.

You slowed your breathing down, let your eyes flutter shut, and relaxed your body against the couch. It was time to wait.

You waited, forcing yourself to stay awake as the minutes ticked away into hours. Ears pricked to attention, you listened for any of the skeletons.

Finally, after hours of waiting you felt it was safe enough to get up. Surely, everyone would be asleep now. You had broken out in a nervous sweat, laying in wait on the couch.

Letting out a shaky breath, your lips twitched up into a frightened smile as your eyes flickered towards the door. Kicking off the rest of the blanket, you dug between the couch cushions. Earlier today you had stuck a pair of Red's slippers in them. He had so many, he wouldn't notice. Slipping them on, you scooped up Sweetpea, who was fast asleep and perched on top of the couch.

It was becoming clear you wouldn't be able to leave here soon. It was also becoming clear that you couldn't trust a single Soul in this house. You thought you could put your trust in Blueberry, but he was acting too strange.

Wrapping the blanket around your shoulders, you tucked Sweetpea snuggly up against your cheast as you marched up to the door. Taking a deep breath, you gathered what little courage you could muster, and turned the door handle.

Cheese and sprinkles, it was colder than Jack Frost's asshole out here. Shivering violently, you stepped outside the door and quickly, but carefully, shut the door. You didn't want any of the skeletons waking up from feeling a cool draft.

Okay okay, geez, holy smokes, you were outside the house. Oh wow, this was happening.

Pushing your way through ankle deep snow, you avoided the forest as you walked along a random path. Last thing you needed was to run into Pup out here. How the heck could he stand to sleep outside in this freezing weather.

As you walked along, you saw other buildings in the distance. Though, you quickly dashed the hope of running into someone else. According to Sans, they were the only monsters that had stayed behind. Because apparently they were 'the same skeleton.'

Huffing out a breath, you watched as the white whisp curled itself up towards the roof of the cave. It baffled you how it could snow Underground. Probably something to do with 'magic.'

Though you were certain there was a more scientific explanation.

Probably.

Maybe.

Or not.

You barely paid any attention to the Library you passed, not even paying attention to the spelling.

Christ, you were freezing.

"uh, hey kid-"

You let out a screech, whirling around. One of your feet caught on your ankle and you nearly did a face dive. The only thing that stopped you was a familiar pair of skeletal hands catching you by the shoulder.

Sans, ah fuck.

"whoa whoa, easy there kid." Sans said, touching a finger to your cheek. He winced at how cold they felt before jerking his hand away.

"Th-though y-yo-y-you were a-as-asleep." You stammered, more from the cold than any actual fear of Sans. You were sure he wouldn't hurt you, the most he would do is drag you back to the house.

"ha, haven't been able to sleep since you got here." Sans mumbled so softly, you almost didn't catch his words. "but that isn't important right now. first, let's get you somewhere warm. not much use to us as a popsicle."

You didn't even get a chance to respond to that, because as soon as Sans placed his hand on your shoulder everything went dark.

Cold, dark.

No sound.

No air.

Nothing.

Just as quickly as everything left you, it all came rushing back, making you feel dizzy and disoriented.

"Ugh." You doubled over as Sans carefully helped you sit down. "ya, sorry about that. the void isn't a pleasant place. but it sure makes things faster."

You sat down, on what felt like a very very warm rock. Your forehead was firmly on your knees as you tried to focus again. Shifting slightly, in a way so you wouldn't squish Sweetpea, you turned your head to where you could look at Sans.

"so kid-"

"Why does no one here call me by my name?" You groaned, feeling so frustrated. You had been so close to freedom, only for Sans to snatch it away.

"uh-" Sans awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face. "um, we don't actually know it."

There was silence for a few heartbeats, as you gazed dumbfoundedly at Sans.

"you never told any of us." He said, sounding slightly defensive.

"I told Axe!"

Sans snorted, leaning against what looked like a cave wall. Sitting up, you fought against a wave of dizziness to rest against the walls as Sans was. It felt so warm here.

"he didn't tell any of us. though i guess we could have asked you. so kid, what's your name? name's Sans in case you didn't know." Sans stuck out a hand and you had to stifle a laugh. Despite the situation, he always found a way to make a joke.

"(Y/n)," You said, rolling your eyes as you reached out a hand to take his. "Nice to 'meet' you." As your hand wrapped around his, a loud farting noise echoed inside the cave walls. You ripped your hand away, mortified, thinking he had just let one rip.

But he held up his hand, chuckling, to show a whoopee cushion placed in his hand. Sans wiped away an imaginary tear, still chuckling. "hehehe, that never gets old."

"so (Y/n)," Suddenly the air got tense. "why were ya trying to leave? granted, you were doing a horrible job at it, considering you were going in the wrong direction.

You felt a blush warm your face and ears. As if you knew your way around the Undergrounds. Honestly, you were going at it blind.

"I just want to go home." You mumbled, glancing away as you wrapped your arms around yourself. "Isn't it obvious, someone would want to be home after being freaking kidnapped."

Sans sighed heavily, you peeked over at him to see him running a frustrated hand across his skull. He always looked so calm and chill. Beside the time Axe was trying to kill Frisk, this was the only time you've seen him show any concern about anything.

"i really am sorry kid- (Y/n), but it would honestly be chaos if you left right now." Sans grimaced, leaning forwards to hold his forehead in his hands. "i'm trying, i'm really trying here. usually i'm a pretty lazy bone, i like sleep. but i've been working so hard lately. trying to get this done, so you can go home. so i can actually do this properly. actually try to woo you." Surprisingly enough, his permanent looking smile turned down into a frown.

"it wasn't supposed to be like this." He mumbled softly, his voice sounding heartbreakingly sad. "if i hadn't have messed with something far out of my abilities, it wouldn't be like this."

You had no idea what he was talking about.

Why he thought this was his fault.

But, this whole time he had been thinking about you.

And honestly, you were genuinely touched.

"Hey, look." You said, scooting across the cave floor to sling your arm around the distraught skeleton. Sans stiffened as you did, clearly taken aback. "I can't say I'm happy with being kept against my will."

Understatement of the fucking year.

  
"But I don't blame you, or really any of you skeletons. Actually no, I completely blame Axe. But, you're monsters and you don't trust me. Humans aren't exactly forgiving towards those they think of as 'less' than them."

You chuckled humorously. "We still have racists against our own species for crying out loud." There was a long awkward silence between the two as Sans seemed to be carefully considering your words. His eyelights flickered over to you and held your gaze. He held it for so long, that you had to turn your eyes away from him and cough awkwardly into your first. You withdrew your arm from around his shoulder as you did.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is," You nervously fiddled with your fingers, watching as Sweetpea hopped her way from your lap to your hands. "I won't try to leave again. I-I really don't want to get you all in trouble. I guess I was just feeling overwhelmed. I'm sorry for freaking you out, and I'm sorry you've been so worried about me this whole time." You again turned your head to cough in your fist, this time to hide the embarrassed blush spreading across your cheek.

"I'm fine, really. So get ready to 'woo me' once you get me out of this shit hole." You said, in a half-hearted joke.

Sans let out a light-hearted chuckle. "i plan to (Y/n), once all the crazies leave."

After that, you enjoyed Sans' company for an hour or two more, talking about nothing serious and making puns out of everything. He took you back to the house, thankfully no one else knew you had tried to leave.

You fell asleep on the couch, trying to catch some sleep before tomorrow.

And the next day you woke up with a horrible fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, Author-chan is sorry for the late updates  
> I'm just very busy lately, but I will try to get a chapter out every other Monday  
> All of your comments are the highlights of my day, I appreciate each and every one of my readers 😘


	16. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with your least favorite skeleton and mistake him for the grim reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would probably be two weeks before I posted another chapter  
> But I just got very excited about this one and wrote a short little chapter

"HUMAN, IS THIS ANOTHER 'PERIOD' THINGY YOU MUST DEAL WITH?" Came Blueberry's loud voice, jolting you out of sleep. 

 

Oh god, you felt horrible. 

 

Your body ached, and it was a struggle to open up your eyes. Letting loose a rough cough, your blurred vision finally focused on Blueberry's face that was just inches from your own. 

 

You didn't feel like you could make the effort to push it away. 

 

"Huh, wha?" You croaked out, as you kicked the blankets away with what little strength you had. 

 

It was too hot. 

 

"YOU ARE VERY HOT TO THE TOUCH, HUMAN-?" 

 

You cringed away, curling up in a ball and pressing the palm of your hands to your ears. Too loud, your head was aching and when Blueberry talked you couldn't even breath with how much pain was pulsing through your skull.

 

"Shuddup." You whimpered, curling tighter into yourself. 

 

You heard a low whistle from across the room, but couldn't lift your head to see who it was. "geez, a little harsh this mornin' ain't ya?" Red chuckled and you heard him stepping towards the couch. 

 

There was a moment of silence. 

 

"say, uh, what's up wit her?" Red asked, the slightest bit of nervousness in his voice.

 

Shuffling forwards, Red reached down and placed a hand on your cheek. You let out a shaky sigh and leaned into his touch. His skeletal hand felt so good against your burning skin. 

 

You didn't even notice Red making a surprised choking sound when you did. 

 

"uh, humans, um, th-they ain't usually this warm, right?" Red stammered out, sounding nervous for some reason. "like, don't they got blood and stuff? is her blood boiling or something? is this normal- hey, where da fuck is you going. i-i don't fuckin know what's wrong wit- fuck!" You were all but cuddling the hand to your face when Red ripped it away. 

 

You made a strangled noise of protest as he did. 

 

"shit, fuck, god damnit, imma b- imma be right back sugar. gotta get the classic fuck, okay?" You didn't respond, too focused on your labored breathing to do so. You felt like crap. 

 

Suddenly cold again, you made a wild grab for the blanket. You couldn't feel it. It must have been kicked off the couch. 

 

You wanted to cry as you laid there shivering violently on the couch. The shivers settled down enough for you to halfway fall into an uneasy sleep. You drifted for what felt like hours, yet was probably only a few minutes considering no one had come to check on you yet. 

 

Suddenly, you left large skeletal arms wrap around you and you were lifted up off the couch. You clung to whoever held you, shaking from the chills that wracked your body. 

 

A blanket was draped over you and you let out a soft unintelligible mumble of gratitude as you curled against the skeleton. You mumbled nonsense, not even sure if you were speaking out loud or not, as whoever held you started to move. 

 

You drifted into an easier, calmer sleep. 

 

*****

 

Waking up, you felt worse than when you fell asleep. 

 

Forcing your heavy eyelids open, you were sure the fever killed you. Considering the grim reaper was here to take your Soul.

 

The grim reaper reached out a hand, presumably to start guiding you to the afterlife, and you closed your eyes and began wondering if dying would hurt. 

 

Yet, all you felt was his cool skeletal hand across your forehead. 

 

"gotta fever, doncha lil' treat?" Peeking back open your eyes, you watched as the grim reaper started fiddling with some medicine bottle. Cupping his hand, he spilled two pills out into his open palm. Grabbing your chin, he tilted your head up. 

 

"open…. please." The grim reaper ordered. You obeyed, letting out a labored breath you didn't even know you were holding. He carefully placed the pills in your mouth and lifted you into a sitting position. 

 

"Nooo" You groaned, nearly spitting out the pills as you whined. You weakly pushed against his arm. You wanted to lay down. It hurt too much sitting up. 

 

"drink." 

 

A bottle water was thrust in front of your face. You eagerly opened your mouth, not realizing how thirsty you were until that moment. From how damp your clothes were, and how sticky your skin felt, you assumed you had sweat out all the water in your body. 

 

You gulped down the water, swallowing the pills as you did. 

 

"hey, hey, easy there lil' treat. yer gonna choke." The grim reaper cooed softly, his other hand reaching up to smooth down your hair. 

 

Once the water had successfully been sucked down, you looked around the room in a daze. Where were you? You felt like you knew the answer, but couldn't quiet grasp on to it. 

 

Unfocused eyes landed on a telescope on the other side of the room. You pointed at it, mumbling something about sparkly gems. 

 

"huh, yo-you've been in this room before?" The grim reaper questioned, setting you back down on your back. 

 

"Ya'was kissed, I think." You mumbled, eyes flickering closed. One of the skeletal hands gripped yours, almost uncomfortably tight. 

 

"ha, uh wow. d-do'ya remember who kissed ya?" Grim reaper's voice was strained, and the squeezing on your hand had become painful. Through, you felt too tired to make a fuss about it. 

 

"The meanie butt." You mumbled trying to kick the covers off you again. Yet, the grim reaper tugged them back over you. "ah, no. ya need t'break that fever (Y/n.)"

 

What, (Y/n?) Weren't you little treat? No? You were human right? O-or sugar? Was that who you were? A kid? A servant? Someone's mate?

 

"get some sleep (Y/n), the others are probably already freakin out, lookin fer ya." The grim reaper let out a soft chuckle, seemingly amused at the idea. 

 

Oh yeah, you  _ were  _ (Y/n), weren't you? That made sense. 

 

You dragged your hand, the one the grim reaper was holding onto, and placed his skeletal fingers against your cheeks. It was nice and cold. Yet, also weirdly warm. But not on your cheek, your chest. 

 

"Thanks for not killing me." You mumbled sleepily to the grim reaper, as you started to drift off back into sleep. 

 

*****

 

Sighing softly, Axe leaned forward and pressed his forehead against your own. The medicine was already working, you still had a fever but it seemed to have gone down some. Inhaling deeply, Axe drew in your scent smiling happily. 

 

He wished he could stay like this forever. By your side, with you  _ needing  _ him. Not cowering away from him or avoiding him. It hurt his  _ Soul  _ that you went out of your way to avoid him.

 

Letting out a sad sigh, Axe pressed a kiss to your still warm forehead and leaned back, carefully untangling his hand from your relentless grip. 

 

**_He wished you would hold onto him like that all the time._ **

 

Standing up, Axe took in the sight of you in  _ his  _ bed sleeping peacefully before he took a shortcut to the living room. 

 

"did she get outside again?" Sans was pacing the room anxiously. 

 

" _ again _ , what was she doin outside ya little fuck?" Red snapped, eyes flickering towards the arrival of Axe before shifting back to Sans. 

 

"and i'm tellin ya, i left her on the couch. she looked like she couldn't even stand, much less go fer a stroll outside." He retorted, before turning and glaring daggers at Blueberry, who was sitting and sobbing on the ground. 

 

"i'm thinkin that little fuck took her and hid her somewhere. he's been actin weird and i don't trust em." 

 

Neither did Axe. 

 

Blueberry creeped him out sometimes. 

 

And coming from  _ Axe _ , that was saying something. 

 

"she's in my and San's room." Axe chimed in nonchalantly. All heads snapped up and looked over at him. "also, she's gotta fever ya idiots. i got her medicine." 

 

There was silence for a few moments before Blackberry jumped up from his seat on the couch. Gently placing Sweetpea back down on said couch, as he had been holding her, he bolted down the hall towards the room. Before properly falling flat on his face. A bone was sticking up out of the ground which had caught Blackberry's ankle, and with a snap of Axe's finger it disappeared. 

 

A string of cusses filled the air and Sans gave Axe a puzzled look. 

 

Axe just glared at the short angry skeleton, before disappearing from sight and into the quiet empty kitchen. 

 

It felt so cold without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackberry just earned himself 1st place on Axe's shitlist!


	17. Getting better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning in the middle   
> Nothing too bad, Red just being a pervert

Your eyes flickered open, latching onto the sight of a vaguely familiar ceiling. Your hand immediately pressed up against your forehead, feeling the warmth drifting off of it. It seemed you still had a fever, but you weren't as disoriented anymore. Thank goodness. 

 

Sitting up, your hazy gaze flickered around the room. Were you in Sans' room? Uh, why? 

 

Before you could question it further, a skeletal hand grabbed you by the forehead and forcefully pushed you back down against the pillow. You let out a surprised huff sound, as your eyes locked onto a scowling Red. 

 

"lay down." He mumbled, before removing his hand. You laid there, slightly dazed, your heart racing from the scare Red had given you. Couldn't he have asked you to lay down, like a normal person would? Geez! 

 

In his other hand, he held a bottle of pills that he was very carefully examining.

 

Huh, what? What's going on? 

 

The only thing you remembered was dreaming about death, ironically, nursing you back to health. What? Why are you here? Didn't you fall asleep on the couch? Did Red move you? Your head was swirling with questions, and none of them were being answered as Red silently just gazed at the bottle in hand. 

 

"will this kinda stuff kill ya?" Red asked, thrusting the bottle in your face. You blinked a few times, to clear your blurry vision before the word acetaminophen popped out at you. 

 

"If I downed the whole bottle yeah." You quipped sarcastically, not in the best mood to deal with his inability to understand human things. To which Red yanked the bottle away, scowling at it fiercely. 

 

"why the fuck did tha' creepy fuck give it ta ya if it can kill ya?" He hissed, his fingers clenching so tightly around the bottle of pills you were afraid it was going to crack open. 

 

"Uh, what?" Your head was swimming. From both confusion and the headache that was forming on the center of your forehead. "No, it's uh- it's okay to take it. Uh, just not too much or too often. But it's safe?" Red stared at you for a long awkward moment, before going back to stare hatefully at the bottle. 

 

Your eyes drifted across the room, taking in the scene of clothes and trash thrown everywhere. Sans sure was messy. 

 

Wait a minute. Didn't Sans share his room with Axe? And if that was Sans' side over there, that meant- 

 

You jolted upwards, but were quickly halted as Red pushed you back down. 

 

"Stop that!" You snapped angrily. 

 

"hey, as hot as it'd be, don't make me tie ya down to th'bed." Red said, shooting you a pervy smile. Ugh. 

 

"I would really rather go back to the couch." You mumbled, suddenly feeling twitchy. Why the hell were you in Axe's bed. "... Please Red." 

 

Glancing up, you were surprised to see Red's face… well red. With droplets of sweat forming on his skull. "ya sure, jus' say tha' again would ya?" 

 

Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, you shot Red a puzzled look. "Huh, what? Please?" 

 

More sweat droplets. "an-and my name too." 

 

Okaaaaay, weirdo. 

 

"Pretty please Red, with the biggest cherry on top." You quipped sarcastically, rolling your eyes as you did. He, again, didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in your voice. 

 

"com' here sugar." He purred, grabbing ahold of your arm. 

 

Suddenly nothingness filled the space where everything once was and you couldn't breath. You were so so cold. 

 

Then everything returned, and you were flopped on your back on Red's bed. You were getting a horrible sense of deja vu. 

 

At least Red wasn't on top of you, thank fucking christ. 

 

Red stood off to the side of the bed, fiddling anxiously with the edge of the heavy comforter on his bed. His scowl was back and he was sweating even more than usual. 

 

"imma take the couch, so take m'bed k?" Why did he sound some tense and grumpy. He slammed the bottle of pills onto the nightstand beside his bed, causing you to jump in your place. 

 

"Oh, uh thank you Red. I'm really okay on the couch though-" You started, sitting up as the room finally stopped spinning, but Red quickly cut you off by shoving you back down against the bed fucking  _ again _ . 

 

"shut tha' fuck up. i'm doin ya a fuckin favor." He snapped. "jus' be grateful. now, i'm goin t'sleep." After that he walked away grumbling under his breath. 

 

Red was… certainly something else. Shifting around until you were comfortably under the covers you gave a small little smile. When he wasn't being such an asshole, he was actually… kinda sweet. 

 

You grabbed hold of the bottle, popped it open, and dry swallowed two pills. Even though you've been doing nothing but sleep, you were still terribly tired. So, you quickly drifted off to sleep. 

 

*****

 

Red was going to sleep. 

 

Like fucking hell that could happen. 

 

You were in his fucking room, in his goddamn bed. He was suddenly so glad he was a slob. Red hadn't washed those sheets in months. You'd be completely soaked in his scent by morning. 

 

Fuck, he was on cloud nine just thinking about it. 

 

Be even better if he were laying in bed right next to you. 

 

Be best if he were laying on top of ya, pounding into you while you begged him for more. Those pretty lips looked so gorgeous saying the word please. 

 

They'd look even better wrapped around his cock. 

 

Speaking of… 

 

Shifting onto the couch he was laying wide awake on, Red lifted up the covers to reveal a reddish glow from beneath them. Fuck, he didn't even have the privacy of his bedroom to deal with his boner. 

 

Glancing over at the hall, Red jerked his shorts down before grabbing his girth in his hands. 

 

Fuck, if someone came and saw him that was their own problem. 

 

*****

 

You woke up. 

 

Not because you were well rested, feeling better, and ready to kick today's ass mind you. 

 

No, you woke up because there is a skeleton in your bed. Um, Red's bed. Ugh, whatever. 

 

Needless to say, if this was Red you were going to kill him. Grinding your teeth, you attempted to shift out from the hold of the skeleton, as they were currently spooning you. Yet, they held on tight and seemed to nuzzle even closer to you. 

 

You attempted prying at the fingers locked across your midsection, but to no avail. Shifting and turning in his grip, you even threw an elbow or two his way to try and wake him up. He just kept sleeping. 

 

Finally giving up, you waited for morning to come. If this was Red, you were gonna punch him in the face. If it were Blueberry, you'd probably have to have a talk with him about personal space. God forbid if it were Axe. You'd just start fucking screaming bloody murder. 

 

Finally, morning came with you tiredly yanking at the arm that held you still. You really needed to pee. 

 

"SERVANT! I DID NOT ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP IN THIS ROOM- PUP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING MONGREL?! DO NOT CANOODLE MY SERVANT!" You jumped as Blackberry burst through the door. Ah, well now you had a name for your persistent snuggler. Wait, but didn't Pup sleep  _ outside?  _

 

Blackberry stormed across the room and ripped Pup's arms from around you. Oh thank the sweet cheese lords above, you had to piss like there was no tomorrow. 

 

"Okay, thanks but I need to leave now!" You jumped to your feet and bolted to the door, down the hall, and to the bathroom as Blackberry's angry yelling echoed behind you. 

 

Next time, you were fine with just sleep on the couch. 

 

After doing what needed to be done, you quickly washed your hands and dried them. Sighing, you leaned against the sink as you felt your forehead. Your fever was gone and you felt fine for the most part. You still had a dull headache and your stomach felt icky still, but you were definitely getting better. 

 

Swinging the bathroom door open, you nearly bumbled right into a surprised Sans. "huh, you're up and about." Looking you over, he gave a gentle smile. "ya look good (Y/n.)" You blushed at the sudden use of your name. You just weren't used to hearing it lately. 

 

"Yeah, feel much better. Thanks to you guys that is." You mumbled, fiddling with your fingers. Flinching, you could have sworn Sans was sniffing the air. Did you really smell that bad? Sans should give you a break, you're just getting over be sick! 

 

"ha, um hey kid." You looked up to see a strange strangled look in Sans' eyelights. "wh-why was Red on the couch?" You gave him a puzzled look. "Uh, he offered his bed to me. He took the couch. Oddly gentlemanly of him, right?" Was your answer, eyeing him as you spoke. 

 

"yeaaah, his thoughts weren't so innocently or gentlemanly as ya think." Sans said, his voice weirdly strained. Huh? Sans must've seen the confusion in your eyes because he gave you a small grimace. 

 

"i've seen things kid. i'm gonna have nightmares about this for the rest of my life." 

 

Uh, what? 

 

You slowly backed away, as Sans continued to mumble nonsense. He looked very distressed. Best to leave him to it. 

 

Nevertheless, you needed to speak with a certain wolf-skelly about what a personal bubble was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans, walking from the living room to the kitchen for a drink of water* 
> 
> *Red, on the couch violently masturbating* 
> 
> *Sans immediately turning around and going back to his room traumatized*   
> ***************
> 
> ***************  
> Now my lovelies, I'm going through a bit of a writers block and thought of a fun little thing I could do with you readers! You can ask the skelly boys a question and I'll answer it in character! So, go ahead and ask these boys anything on your mind 😘


	18. SOUL

Sitting against a wall, arms wrapped around your legs as they were pressed up against your chest, your chin was laying on your knees while Sweetpea was perched carefully on your head. It's been about three days since you slept in Red's bed. After the first, and only night, Sans had put Axe in Red's room and claimed the couch for himself. You now slept in Sans' room. Honestly all this room switching was making you dizzy. Yet, Sans was very insistent that you  _ did not  _ sleep in Red's room. 

 

Reaching up a hand to pet Sweetpea, you made soft cooing noises at her. You spent every moment with her nowadays, because you knew it was getting closer and closer to the time she would be all healed up and ready to leave. That made you sad, but also hopeful. You were sure one day, you'd be able to fly away from here too. 

 

"Sure is nice that Blackberry took care of you when I was sick." You mumbled, making gentle clicking sounds as you moved her from your head to your hand. On the other hand was a small pile of bird food, a bunch of dried worms. Sweetpea gently took a worm and swallowed it whole. "Yuck, are they really that tasty?" You giggled. Your head snapped up as there was a knock at your- uh, technically Sans'- door. Setting down both Sweetpea and the food, you approached the door cariously. 

 

Who could that be? 

 

You hadn't even gotten halfway across the room to the door, when it burst open. An excited looking Frisk entered the room, so suddenly you jerked back and tripped over your own feet. Thankfully you didn't land on Sweetpea, but now thanks to this child, your ass hurt and as did you elbows when you had crashed down. 

 

"Jesus fuck!" You gasped, hand laying over your pounding heart as you gazed wide-eyed at them. 

 

Frisk quickly turned around, closing and locking the door behind them. Wait, why was Sans the only room with a lock on it? Suddenly Frisk the 'human', and you used that term lightly here, was kneeling beside you grabbing your hands in their own. 

 

"This is perfect, I thought you would be with that short Sans-like Papyrus. Sans told me you two were pretty much attached at the hip, guess that changed. Anyways, it's just you and me right now. So, let's get right to it." Frisk said, practically shivering with excitement. "I've been curious since I've met you, so I just have to know." 

 

You quickly pulled your hands away from the child. Finding more difficulty in it than you thought you would, they were stronger than they looked. In fact, you thought the only reason your hands came free was because they allowed them to. You felt a pinch of panic enter you, you were literally surrounded by monsters that could overpower you. Now so could this human child? 

 

"Wh-what on earth are you getting on about?" You asked, eyes wildly looking around the room as if that would give you some clue to why Frisk was here. 

 

"Your SOUL," Frisk mumbled, eyes lighting up. "I want to see it and this is the perfect chance." Your arms immediately darted up to cover across your chest. "Hell no! Get out!" SOULlmate. SOULbond. SOUL this. SOUL that. Just leave your SOUL the hell alone! 

 

As always, since coming to the underground, you saying no didn't help much. Frisk just stuck their hand out, not touching you, just hovering over where your arms were covering your chest. You let out a strained gasp as it felt like something was  _ passing through you _ . It felt as if something was ripping ice cold water out through your chest. It left you shivering from how cold it felt. 

 

"Ah, just as I thought." Frisk mumbled. You forced your head to turn, still trembling for the terrible cold that came over you suddenly. Green light was cast across the room, as Frisk examined a heart shaped glowing green orb. It was just floating there. You gasped at the sight of it, for some reason feeling tears trail down your cheek as you gazed at it. You've never seen something so beautiful, yet it  _ felt  _ so oddly familiar. 

 

"Kindness, makes sense I guess." Frisk said, squinting at the SOUL. Just then a scowl crossed their face. "What, that makes no sense." They mumbled. As you kept staring in awe at the glowing orb, you noticed something. Another color. There were veins of red, spreading from the center and enclosing around the SOUL. If green was kindness, what was red? Suddenly there was the sound of stomping feet racing across the hall. Frisk's eyes widen, with the slightest bit of panic in them, and practically shoved the SOUL back against you. The same sensation took over you, but this time it felt like your body was being warmed by the return of your SOUL. Right where it was meant to be. 

 

Your SOUL had just completely submerged into your chest, when the door slammed open to reveal a panicked looking Blueberry. Your mouth popped open to question Blueberry but suddenly the room was full of Sans, Red, and Axe, all wearing the same panicked expression. What. The. Fuck. You didn't even notice Pup and Blackberry enter, too busy trying to press yourself up against the wall to make yourself appear smaller. 

 

" **who did it** ?" Axe suddenly snarled, his voice low and threatening as he glared at all the other skeletons. His eyes locked on Blackberry and held the shorter skeleton's gaze. Blackberry looked almost as frightened as you were. 

 

"Axe, ol'buddy! How ya been?" Frisk cheerfully spoke, walking up to the intimidating skeleton and giving him an over-excited hug. You held your breath, waiting for Axe to remove Frisk's head from their neck. What a stupid stupid child! 

 

All that Axe did though, was shove Frisk roughly away from him. He bared his teeth at Frisk, snarling angrily. "ya did, didn't ya? wha tha fuck are ya doin here?!" While you were about to piss yourself from fright at Axe's anger snarling, Frisk's eyes just lit up like he had recited sweet poetry to them. 

 

"Well Axey m'boy, can I call you that?" 

 

"no." 

 

"Anyways Axey, you can't just stick your bone where you please," You were shocked when this little child made a circle with their thumb and pointer finger, before sticking their middle finger in the center. "And not even call the day after. You sure are making a person feel kind of used." 

 

Silence filled the air, aside from Red's wheezed laughter in the background. He was literally rolling on the floor, tears swelling up in his eyes. You were looking at Frisk with wide eyes and a gapped open mouth. This- this fucking child was insane. Where the hell was their parents? Sans cleared his throat, you glanced over to see him trying to stifle a laugh. 

 

"uh, th-that aside kid." Sans said, amusement clear in his tone. "why were you sneaking a peek at (Y/n)'s SOUL?" That's also something you wanted to know. Sliding down the wall until you plopped on the ground, you scooped up Sweetpea and held her close to your chest as you looked up at Frisk. Frisk just smiled and shrugged. "Was just curious what color her SOUL was, is all. Had a theory about it. I was both wrong and right." Huh, what? They did that kind of thing to you because they were  _ curious.  _

 

Sans cleared his throat again, this time his face holding the same look of anger in it that you felt. "i understand ya have problems with your  _ morbid curiosity.  _ but i'd 'ppreciate it if ya left her out of it." And although his voice was calm and relaxed, the fact that his eyelights had disappeared completely was not relaxing in the least for you. "unless you  **wanna get dunked on kid.** " 

 

Oh sweet goodness, you hoped there wasn't another fight. Which unnerved you, Sans seemed to be the most level headed of the skellies, why was he picking a fight with Frisk? Because they messed with your SOUL? And you were apparently his SOULmate? Those thoughts made you less inclined to feel touched that he got angry on your defense. You honestly didn't want a SOULmate.

 

"Whoa whoa, calm down there pal. Aren't you curious about her colors?" Frisk said, a taunting smirk in place. You suddenly felt very exposed, like Frisk was about to show them all a picture of your naked self. For some reason, you really didn't want them to know. Every eyelight was suddenly on Frisk, with a very hungry expression in their gazes. You felt sick. 

 

The only eyes that weren't on Frisk, were Pup's, who had left a few heartbeats ago, and Sans', whose eyelights were on you. 

 

"Well, her main color-" 

 

"that's enough kid." Sans tired voice flowed through the air. He was suddenly right by Frisk's side, a hand wrapped around their mouth. In a blink of an eye, they were both gone. 

 

***** 

 

Sighing, Sans let go of Frisk right outside Toriel's house above ground. That had taken a lot out of him, he'd have to try and sleep tonight to make up for the long-distance short-cut he just used. And, of course, for the one he'd use to get back. Couldn't leave you alone with all those guys. He laughed suddenly, a laugh without humor. Sans was afraid to leave you alone with  _ himselves _ . 

 

Frisk was looking at you with a curious expression in their eyes. Suddenly their eyes widened and they let out a low hum. "Ah, I get it." They smirked, leaning towards him. "You don't want the other to know, just you, right?" Sans blinked down at Frisk as they grabbed ahold of his arms with a devilish grin. 

 

Actually, no. He got Frisk out of there because you looked like you were about to burst into tears. A SOUL was suppose to be a very private matter. It just didn't feel right to have it blurted about without your consent. Please, like he could use that as an excuse. Sans was pretty sure  _ kidnapping  _ wasn't something most humans consented to. 

 

God, he felt like a shitty excuse for a monster. 

 

"just shut up about it." Sans said, warily dragging a hand down his face. He shrugged out of Frisk's touch and took a step back. "and stop coming around (Y/n)," He warned, eyelights vanishing yet again for the second time today. " **or e l s e.** " His words hung in the air long after he had vanished. 

 

Frisk lifted their hands in a mock frightened way, grinning at the spot Sans had been. 

 

This game was starting to get interesting again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk: *Makes lewd joke* 
> 
> Red: ".... this is my brat now..." 
> 
> *ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: PROUD PARENTAL RED*


	19. Flying Free

By the time Sans got back, everyone had ushered out of his-your room. The only one that hadn't left was Blueberry. Sans felt uneasy at the sight of Blueberry kneeling down beside you and talking softly to you. Your eyes snapped up to Sans as he entered the room, a blanket pulled tightly around yourself like a shield. 

 

"Di-did they tell you?" You whispered, your chest filled with anxiety. You weren't sure why you were so anxious about this. It felt worse than anything you've ever known before. Like someone knew your darkest secret. Or like someone bad was holding all the good cards at the table. You started shaking. Could a SOUL really show all the darkest parts of you? That child was crazy, fucking crazy. You didn't want them knowing anything about your SOUL. 

 

"he-hey kid, calm down." Sans said taking a step closer. "Frisk didn't say anything, i made sure they won't tell the others either." You didn't miss the way Blueberry's fingers twitched when Sans said that. You also hadn't missed that gleam of excitement in his eyes when Frisk had tried to talk about your SOUL. It hurt your heart, but now you knew for certain you couldn't trust Blueberry. 

 

"and it's just the colors, don't worry. they only got a glimpse of your SOUL. now, while that was super invasive of them, it would've taken a lot more to find out what's underneath the surface." His words didn't make sense to you, yet, for some reason, they calmed you down a bit. You took a deep breath and gave a slow nod of your head. "look kid, this will all be over soon. i promise." Glancing up, you saw Sans rubbing at the back of his neck. The underneath of his eyes looked dark like he hadn't slept in some time. 

 

"HOW DO WE NOT KNOW YOU ARE LYING SANS?" Blueberry suddenly chirped in, much to both yours and Sans' surprise. "look, the machine-" Sans words were quickly cut off. "PERHAPS THAT SCARY HUMAN DID TELL YOU ABOUT MY HUMAN'S SOUL. I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO THEM TO MAKE SURE." 

 

_ His  _ human? What on earth was he talking about? 

 

"out of the question little guy," Blueberry seemed to bristle at that, peeking at you from out of the corner of his eye. Blueberry knew  _ knew  _ **_knew_ ** you loved how small and cute he was, but he didn't want to  _ seem  _ small to you. "Frisk is not to come here anymore, and you can't exactly leave." 

 

Blueberry crossed his arms, pouting as he looked over at you. He hoped you would say something. Yet, you were focused on Sweetpea, not even looking at the two skeletons as you gazed at the bird in the palm of your hand. 

 

"Um, could I just be alone..?" You asked, you tone wary. Today had barely started and yet it was already too much. You wished you could just go back to sleep now. "ya, sure kid." Sans said, all but dragging Blueberry out of the room and leaving you to your thoughts. Frisk had seen something private about you and that worried you. 

 

"Hmm, it's about time I check your wing isn't it Sweetpea?" You mumbled to bird, running a gentle finger down her spine. Sweetpea tweeted happily as you began to untie the cloth around her wing. As soon as you did, Sweetpea raised her wings up high, fluttering them gently. 

 

"H-hey, be careful." You said nervously. "I'm not a vet, so I don't know when you should start moving that wing or using it for that matter-" Sweetpea had been looking up at you with a crooked head, but cut your words out as she suddenly hopped off your hand and flapped her wings. Watching in amazement, and worry, you watched as Sweetpea circled across the room before fluttering on top of your head, chirping happily. 

 

It felt bittersweet to you, god you were so happy that Sweetpea could fly again. You thought you would only screw her wing up even more, but she flew! … and that means she has to leave, doesn't it? It's not right to keep her here. Gently grabbing hold of Sweetpea, you nuzzled her to your chest as tears swam in your eyes. 

 

You were going to be so lonely here without her. "Ha, geez" You laughed, rubbing the tears from your eyes with your shoulder as you sniffled pathetically. "At least one of can leave, Sweets. You'll be out there flying around, enjoying life and I'll-" You voice wavered and you had to bite your lip to stop from breaking down. "I'll be here I guess." 

 

*****

 

You couldn't go outside, nobody wanted that after you got so sick. So, you had to release Sweetpea from the kitchen window. Mumbling soft words of comfort to the bird, you walked over to the window. Blueberry was beside it, hopping up and down excitedly. "I WILL MISS YOU VERY MUCH SWEETPEA! EVEN IF YOU DID NOT LIKE MY FOR SOME REASON!" You gave him a weak smile, happy he held no ill will towards Sweetpea. 

 

Leaning up against the window, you stuck the hand holding Sweetpea out away from you. A shiver passed through you as snowflakes stuck and melted against your fingers and wrists. Sweetpea looked up at the gem sparkling walls of the cave, a snowflake falling directly on her beak. Glancing back at you, she stood, tweeted happily, spread her wings, and took off from your palm. 

 

You watched her until she was just a little speck in the distance, a lump forming in your throat the farther she got from you. It hurt, it really really hurt. 

 

At least though, she was back where she belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, I know 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie though, I started crying while writing this


	20. Princess

"AND THIS HUMAN, IS MY MOST FAVORED STUFFED TOY!" Blueberry's voice boomed across the room, his smiling face seeming more joyful and sparkling with each day you spent playing with him. You had been so lonely without Sweetpea. You just wanted some company, and out of all the skeletons, Blueberry was the most…. Uh sane. He acted like a child, something that made you more keen to relaxing around him. Even if you were still wary about him.

 

You jolted in your spot on the ground as Blueberry shoved a stuffed toy in your face. It was a hotdog with a face and cat ears. Taking the toy from his grasp you gave it a tight squeezing hug. So cute. "MY BROTHER GAVE IT TO ME! LUCKILY I WAS HOLDING ONTO IT WHEN SANS BROUGHT ME HERE. I WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP WITHOUT SIR SQUISHBEAN." Daaaw, it even had a cute little name too. Awww. Your heart was just melting at the sight of this ridiculous looking toy. 

 

"It sure is something else Blueberry." You mumbled, turning the toy over and over in your hand before shooting him a smile. "Hey Blueberry? Can I ask you a question?" At your question Blueberry seemed to falter, his face falling a bit before composing himself once more. "OF COURSE HUMAN! YOU ARE MY BESTEST FRIEND EVER!!" 

 

Might as well just come out and ask it. 

 

"Are you a kid?" It made sense if he actually were a little kid. He was loud, rambunctious, clingy, and just had a child's personality all over. From the surprised expression all over Blueberry's face, you guessed you were off the mark. "WHAT, NO, OF COURSE NOT HUMAN! I AM AS OLD AS THE OTHER SKELETONS IN THIS HOUSE. YOU THOUGHT I WAS A CHILD? IS THAT WHY…" He trailed off, his starry-eyed eyelights going wide, along with his grin. "I AM OF PERFECTLY LEGAL AGE HUMAN." Blueberry said happily, to which you chuckled awkwardly at. What a strange thing to say. 

 

"It's really hard to tell someone's age when they're just a skeleton." You said sheepishly, eyes casting around Blueberry's side of the room. It still doesn't explain why Blueberry  _ acts  _ so much like a child. It was a little unnerving, but you weren't one to judge. You had once heard, before monsters were a thing, that some humans pretended to be children to help them get over traumas they had experienced. Of course, you hoped Blueberry wasn't doing something similar. You would hate for that little muffin to have experienced hardship.

 

Blowing out a pent up breath, you focused once more at the game at play. Blueberry had taken back Sir. Squishbean, which was the presumably knight in this situation. What the situation was, you weren't quite sure about that. There was a stuffed cat, which you think is suppose to be the princess, which was being locked away by a five headed dragon. The five headed dragon in question, was a snake stuffed animal which Blueberry had drawn four other smiley faces around the head. You were pretty sure he used permanent marker too, so that sure as heck wasn't coming out in the wash. 

 

"So… what's wrong with the princess? Can she not get out on her own?" You asked, a slight bit of amusement in your voice as Blueberry was slamming Sir. Squishbean into the 'dragon.' "UM NO, THE DRAGON IS  _ VERY  _ STRONG. THAT IS WHY THE PRINCESS  **NEEDS** SIR SQUISHBEAN. I AM SURE THOUGH, IF THE PRINCESS IS REALLY  _ REALLY  _ BRAVE, SHE WILL HELP SIR SQUISHBEAN KILL THE DRAGON." Blueberry said, looking really intently at said dragon. He picked up the snake you, turning it this way and that, before setting it back down beside the cat stuffed animal. 

 

"Hmm, it would be nice to have a princess help slay the dragon for a change. Maybe save the knights' butt for once." You let out a soft laugh at the idea. A kick-ass princess was something every little girl needed her life, too bad there didn't seem to be many. Boooring. 

 

This time though, the princess helped kick ass alongside Sir. Squishbean. 

 

***** 

 

Groaning, you shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. This was nearly impossible though, seeing as everything was lumpy and uncomfortable. Your left out blinked open, wondering what the heck you were laying out that felt so horrible. Stuffed animals, stuffed animals is what. "Ugh." You mumbled, sitting up and started shifting away all the toys. You scooted out the one beneath you, tossing them behind you as you did. 

 

"Hic… Pa-papy." A sob drew your attention over to Blueberry, who was shivering off on his own many feet away. Scooting over to him, you laid a hand on his shoulder, he was shivering horribly, his shoulders shaking occasionally with sobbing. "Hey Blueberry, are you..?" Your words trailed off as you saw his eyes were closed. He was sleeping? Was Blueberry having a nightmare. "Papy?" Blueberry mumbled as you started shaking his shoulder, hoping to drag him out of that nightmare. 

 

"No Blueberry, it's me… (Y/n.)" You mumbled, brushing in your head against his skull in what you hoped was a comforting way. His hand went up and latched onto your wrists. You jolted at the suddenness but didn't try to move away. "Do not leave me, please do not leave." Blueberry gasped, his voice soft and trembling. You frowned at that but just scooted closer to him, before settling back down on the floor onto your side, Blueberry's hand still clamped around your wrist. Although he didn't let go, his grip did loosen. 

 

"What's wrong Blueberry?" You whispered, the quiet in the room made you want to keep the silence. He turned to face you fully, wiping at his tears as he did. Shaking his head, Blueberry mumbled something unintelligible. Leaning closer, you slipped your hand down so he was holding that instead of your wrists. Giving his little hand a light squeeze, you gave him a concerned look. 

 

"Blueberry," You said sternly, waiting until his eyelights were on you to soften your face and voice. "What's wrong?" You repeated your question. Although you were certain you knew the reason. He had said before he missed his brother, that was his name right? Papy?

 

"I-I miss my brother human. I miss my brother very much." Blueberry sniffled, giving your hand a light squeeze of his own. Sighing, you drew him closer to you, patting his head as you did. He was just like a little kid. Blueberry clung onto you, his shoulders shaking as buried his head into the crook of your neck. "Shh, shh, it's okay Blueberry. It's okay." Patting him on the back, you continued mumbling comforting words to him.

 

You didn't know that his shoulders were shaking from barely surpressed laughter and the only reason Blueberry had his face was to hide the growing grin spreading across his cheeks. "You will not leave human, will you?" He whimpered pathetically and, just as he assumed you would, you tighten your grip on him. "I won't leave Blueberry, I won't leave." Your voice was so _ so _ **_so_ ** concerned for him. Blueberry felt a chill go down his spine, you were holding him. That meant you loved him right? Of course you did. 

 

His princess. 

 

Blueberry's princess (Y/n.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was almost wholesome
> 
> Also special thanks to TheRandomPeople for this beautiful fanart
> 
> <https://ryuukito.tumblr.com/post/189951140923/nicknames>


	21. Sorry

"Riddle me this Sans." Your voice rung out across the mostly empty kitchen. Your feet kicked in methodical order, left right, left right, left right, as you sat perched up on the counter top. Sans glanced up at you, a steaming coffee cup in hand, and a tired smile in place. Somehow, the skeleton had dark circles under his sockets. 

 

You scowled at him, giving him a rather disappointed look. He was working too hard on this mysterious machine of his. Clearing your throat, you start again. "Riddle me this, if what you're saying about the whole 'alternate universes' deal is true," And really, you were starting to believe it more and more. After all, just a year ago you didn't think monsters or magic was real either. Who's to say travel across universes wasn't really. "Then won't there be a me in each universe?" 

 

Sans actually perked up at the question, an intelligent glent flaring up in his eyelights. He set his coffee mug down and turned to face you. Oh god, you felt like you had just dived head first into some nerd talk. 

 

"actually yes. there is, or should be, some version of yourself in each alternate universe, or au, if you will. but," He cut you off as you popped open your mouth to a question that had been burning in the back of your head for a while now. "they would not be any of the sans, plural, SOULmate." Your shoulders slumped and you let out a deep drawn out sigh, your feet stopped kicking. "And why's that?" You asked. 

 

"because, even searching among different aus, SOULmates are an incredibly rare thing. when that machine locked onto my SOUL, it dragged the versions of myself with the closest proximity of myself here. out of every au, the six of us in this house are your only SOULmates kiddo." Sans said, finishing with a flourish. You rolled your eyes at his over dramaticness. "Thank god, no more SOULmates." You mumbled under your breath. Sans let out a chuckle at your words but they sounded strained. 

 

"yeah, the odds are really stacked against finding your own SOULmate, haha, i guess i was lucky. too bad i messed everything up." That last part was mumbled as Sans dragged a hand across his wary looking face. He shot you a grin that was pretty weak, to be honest. "Sans, it's not your fault-" "yeah kid, it is. i pulled them here and i pulled you into my mess." Picking back up his mug, he raised it in cheers as he grinned at you, this time a more genuine smile. "don't worry though, i plan to fix it." Then he vanished from sight. 

 

You sat on the counter for some time after that, mulling over what Sans had said. The idea of different AUs, didn't seem so unbelievably now that he had explained things more thoroughly. Something about a machine locking onto his SOUL? That's how everyone got dragged here? Even if that's what happened, it sounded like it hadn't been intentional. You wished Sans would stop beating himself up over it and take a break. 

 

Blowing out a huff of breath, you hopped down and made your way over to Blueberry's room. You weren't prepared, however, for Axe to suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of you. You immediately took four giant steps back away from the hulking, slightly deranged, giant. He looked nervous and anxious, slightly twitchy, and less homicidal than usual. What was going on. 

 

Alarming enough, he started walking towards you again. Were your hurried backwards steps not enough to deter him from approaching? Apperently fucking not, because here he was, still walking towards with a nervous intent in his eyelights. "Whoa, hey, stop!" You mumbled frantically, throwing up your hands as if you could simply push him away from you. 

 

Axe grabbed ahold of one of your hands, much to your surprise and nervousness. Though, thankfully, he didn't try to tug you towards him. Heart racing, you stood as far from him as you could with him having a steel grip across your wrist. Suddenly he had dropped onto his knees, which brought him about eye level with you. You shifted awkwardly in your spot because this was looking weirdly like a proposal. And rejecting the deranged skeleton hadn't really gone over well with you in the past. 

 

"m'sorry, please forgive me lil treat." You jolted at the sound of his rough voice. Out of all the things he could have said, you were  _ not  _ expecting that. You jerked your hand back and this time Axe allowed it to leave his grasp. "I- wha- huh?" You so intelligently sputtered. 

 

"m'sorry fo'takin ya and scarin ya so much. yer so scared a'me. i'm sorry lil treat, please don't be scared. please please please, i love ya." Axe's words were quickly becoming rambled and unfocused. You grimaced, feeling an unwelcomed sort of pity swell up in you. You and your bleeding heart. 

 

"Maybe… stop acting.. so scary all the time?" You flinched as his head snapped up and he let out a soft huff of amusement. "can't help that (Y/n,) it's who i am." Oh wow, that's actually the first time you've heard Axe call you by your name. You took a wary step back before regarding him carefully. "Can I ask, you know, about your universe? Why you're so…" You trailed off, trying to think of a way to describe him without offending. 

 

"fucked up?" Axe so helpfully answered. You just nodded in reply. His smile twisted into something that seemed a bit bitter. "believe it r'not, but i use ta be jus' like Sans. all… not really innocent, but clean at least." You settled down on the ground, cross legged. Axe mimicked you. This seemed like it was going to be a long story. 

 

***** 

 

"that's when Undyn put this fuckin hole through my head. messed somethin up inside there. maybe it was the hunger, maybe it was cuz i lost m'fuckin mind, maybe it was jus'ta spite the fish bitch, but i decided we'd start eatin any human that fell." Axe's face dropped. "paps didn't like it at first, but he lost his fuckin mind too so it doesn't really matter." 

 

Axe looked up at you, his gaze softening. "yer cryin." He mumbled. You sniffled, brushing a hand across your cheeks. Of course you were crying. You weren't heartless, and that was one of the most heartbreaking stories you've ever heard. No wonder Axe tried to kill Frisk. You didn't agree with it still, but at least you understand. He scooted a little closer to you. "ya ain't scared of me no more lil treat?" Axe asked, his voice edged with hopefulness. 

 

You scooted back, away from him. "I still am Axe. You can't expect me not to be when you just told me you used to eat humans." You mumbled, letting out a light shudder. Not to mention there was still the whole kidnapping you situation. His face fell and he looked horribly distraught. You quickly hurried on. "Bu-but I suppose I could forgive you. You do seem genuine about your apology, and I guess after what you told me I kind of feel really bad for you and your AU." You gave a half-hearted shrug of your shoulder. 

 

Axe sat there for a long moment, just looking at you, before a wide smile stretched across his face. He looked so happy. "dontcha worry about that lil treat, m'and Sans are workin on somethin ta help m'timeline. got it all mapped out and everythin, jus' need ta get back there wit m'bro and everythin will be okay." He gave you a big, bright eyed smile, which you hesitantly returned. 

 

All the skeletons here weren't as bad as you originally thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, forgiveness and trust? Things are too happy in this story >:0 
> 
> Time to pull an Andrew Hussie and fuck everything up


	22. First blood

Blueberry paused in his play, his imagination already running wild as he played with his stuffed animals. In each and every scene, you were in danger, and in each and every scene Blueberry heroically saves you. Giggling gleefully to himself, Blueberry hugs the stuffed cat tightly to his chest. Someday, maybe soon, he wouldn't have to play pretend at all of this. Blueberry wanted to rescue for real. Whisk you away from all these  _ bad guys.  _

 

His train of thought was interrupted as a soft tapping noise came from Blackberry's side of the room. At first Blueberry ignored it, but it just kept tapping away and being annoying. His eyelights flickered over, an annoyed sneer forming across his face. Blueberry's eyelights scanned that side of the room before settling on a small window above Blackberry's neat and organized desk. His eye socket immediately widened at what he saw. 

 

Blueberry got to his feet, hesitantly, unsure if he was mistaking it or not. But no, that was certainly Sweetpea pecking at the window. Blueberry felt a swell of annoyance and rage flicker across his SOUL at the sight the fucking bird. It flew away as he neared, but he stepped on top of the desk, unlatched the window, swung it open, stepped back, and waited. 

 

Peeking cariously inside, Sweetpea eyed Blueberry warily before flapping down onto the desk. It hopped this way and then that, head swiveling as she gazed around the room. Obviously looking for you. Sweetpea took a hopped step forward Blueberry, tilting her head as if to ask where you were. Blueberry grinded his teeth together in frustration. This little birdy couldn't have just flown off into the sunset and been happy with that, could she? Fuck, this little flying rat was pissing Blueberry off. 

 

If she came back.

 

If she started needing you again. 

 

You wouldn't have as much time to play with Blueberry. You NEVER played with Blueberry when you had been taking care of Sweetpea.

 

So, Blueberry smiled as gently as he could before sitting cross legged on the ground across from Sweetpea. She looked at him cautiously, but hopped down off the desk nonetheless. Blueberry smiled encouragingly at the bird, making soft cooing and clicking noises. Mumbling your name a few times seemed to relax her. Sweetpea swiveled her head around, as if expecting you to appear out of no where. She hopped closer. 

 

Once she was close enough, Blueberry jerked forward, catching the little rat by one of her legs. Sweetpea, very understandably, started to panic. She pecked at Blueberry's hand, thrashing her wings in an effort to fly away. A vain effort at that, as Blueberry's hand wrapped around Sweetpea entire body. None too gentle with his treatment to the small bird. " **Stupid stupid little winged rat.** " Blueberry snarled, his other hand wrapping around the bird's throat. He could feel Sweetpea's heart thumping fast against his palm. This was so  _ exciting  _ to Blueberry. 

 

" **(Y/n) is** **_mine,_ ** **she's all mine. Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine- oops** ." Blueberry let out a soft giggle as he twisted, feeling the bones in Sweetpea's neck twist with his hand. The bird panicked as her neck was broken, fluttering her wings helplessly in the skeleton's grasp. It let out one last broken tweet before going still in his hand. Blueberry stared at the dead bird for a long time. He then stood up, his smile unbearably happy as he climbed back on the desk and tossed the dead bird out the window. Blueberry was just getting off the desk when he heard someone clear their throat. 

 

Blueberry halted, frozen in place as he feet touched the ground. He slapped on a cariously happy smile as he turned around to face whoever it was. "OH! HELLO BLACKBERRY!" Blueberry said, his tone and face sugary sweet. Blackberry looked none too effected by Blueberry's attempt at innocence. "WHY, PRAY TELL, ARE YOU ON MY SIDE OF THE ROOM? MUCH MORE, CLIMBING OFF OF MY DESK?" Blackberry narrowed his eye sockets in suspense. He didn't trust this skeleton at all. That wasn't saying much, considering Blackberry didn't trust any of these copies of himself. 

 

But he really _ really  _ didn't trust Blueberry. 

 

"SORRY BLACKBERRY! IT WAS GETTING AWFULLY STUFFY IN HERE, SO I OPENED THE WINDOW." The lie easily slipped out of Blueberry's mouth. Yet, Blackberry's gaze remained wary and cautious. He shoved past Blueberry, none too gently, before climbing on the desk and slamming the window shut. Blackberry then turned to fix Blueberry with a narrowed eyed glare. 

 

"I MUST DISCUSS SOMETHING WITH YOU AND I ORDER YOU TO LISTEN WELL." Blackberry all but hissed the words. Blueberry stiffened, not liking where this was heading. His fingers twitched slightly by his side but he kept his pleasant and happy smile on. "ABOUT WHAT?" Blueberry said excitedly. To which his counterpart rolled his eyes at. "(Y/N) OF COURSE, YOU DAFT FOOL!" 

 

Blueberry found his smile stiffening a little, finding it harder to maintain. Why did this fucking bastard want to talk about  _ his  _ (Y/n?) "WHAT ABOUT HER?" The question came out more aggressively than Blueberry wanted, but there was no taking back words already said. 

 

"SANS AND AXE SEEMED TO HAVE MADE A BREAKTHROUGH WITH THE MACHINE. WE WILL MOST LIKELY BE LEAVING SOON, WITHIN THE MONTH OR SO." There was a momentary crack in Blackberry's facade, his face dropping just a smidge. He was happy to hear news about returning home, to returning to his lazy idiot brother, and being in his familiar territory. Going back there though meant leaving all this behind. Leaving you behind. "ANYWAYS…" Blackberry cleared his throat, ridding himself of such pointless thoughts. He still had time to convince you he was the obvious choice. Even if a small part of him doubted that. 

 

"THE HUMAN MIGHT HAVE ATTACHMENTS TO THIS WORLD OR, STARS FORBID, SOME OTHER WORTHLESS SKELETON IN THIS HOUSEHOLD-" Blackberry's words were cut off by a sharp growl rumbling from Blueberry's throat. He glanced over and was surprised to see the usually childlike skeleton glaring at him with murder in his eyelights. "Your point?" Blueberry hissed in an oddly soft tone. Blackberry actually took a step back. " _ MY POINT _ IS THAT THE  HUMAN MUST CHOOSE WHERE SHE STAYS. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO MAKE THE CHOICE FOR HER. I HAVE ASKED SANS TO TELL AXE THE SAME." Blackberry shuffled his feet when he mentioned Axe. The crazy skeleton still had a murder happy bone to pick with Blackberry and he was still none the wiser as to why. 

 

Having said all he had on the matter, Blackberry swiftly exited the room. Not bothering to say anything more to the starry-eyed skeleton. Blueberry was staring at the floor, his hands clenched into shaking fists. Eye sockets were filling with frustrated tears. A month or less? He had a month or less to convince you to love him as much as he loved you. No no no, you  **_already loved him so much. There was nothing to worry about. He loved you, you loved him. You will come to_ ** **_his_ ** **_timeline and love_ ** **_him_ ** **_._ **

 

But just in case… just in case. Blueberry had to prepare. Prepare something for the tiny small chance just  _ didn't  _ love him as much as he loves you. Ju-just a backup plan. If, on the silly off chance, the princess fell in love with the dragon. The brave Knight would have to find a way to kill it, without the silly princess knowing. 

 

Just in case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let my readers know  
> It's nearing end game here and things are about to get fuuuucked up ^3^ 
> 
> Now let me go curl up in a corner and mourn Sweetpea :')


End file.
